Where he goes, goes to the fire ADAPTADA
by Venecia577
Summary: Es una historia ADAPTADA (Rintori) y solo se enfoca en ELLOS.. Es un UA y tiene lemon y m-preg xD. Soy nueva así que tenganme paciencia C:
1. Chapter 0: Epílogo

Reseña

¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.  
La cuidad, es el centro de la perdición. El deseo reacciona en medio de ese lugar lleno de luces, ruidos y ambiciones. Una ciudad como Tokio, tiene todas esas características. Un chico como yo, lleno de deseos, ambiciones y expectativas tiene todas las posibilidades del mundo aquí. Dicen que la noche de Tokio es una de las mejores del mundo a la hora de dejarnos vernos como somos. No lo sé, pero presiento que algo sorprendente pasara en mi vida, algo inimaginable.


	2. Chapter 1: ¿El diablo?

#01 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.  
- ¿Has hablado con Sasabe-san? –me pregunto. Me gire a verlo y sentí como mi frente se arrugaba ante la exasperación que él ya me había provocado.

- ¿Me ves cara de haberle preguntado? – le dije. Él puso los ojos en blanco, ante mi mala respuesta.

- ¿Estas con abstinencia, no? – me dijo y volvió a teclear en la computadora.

Teníamos que terminar un trabajo para Goro Sasabe y apenas íbamos por la mitad. Creo que ya llevaba fumándome 5 cigarrillos. La nicotina que contienen logra calmarme. Nagisa Hazuki, él es de esos amigos que ya no se encuentran fácilmente. Llevamos viviendo juntos aproximadamente 2 años. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y desde ahí hemos estado juntos en todo. Ahora conseguimos un empleo en el centro de New's Corporation y no debemos desaprovecharlo.

- ¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme, no? – me dijo.

Lo mire y tire la colilla del cigarro al tacho. Me puse de pie y me acerque a él. Mire hacía la pantalla blanca y brillante de la computadora.

- Los números del consumidor final están mal – dije apretando los dientes. Él suspiro frustrado.

- ¿Podes hacerlo vos? No doy más – me dijo y se levantó de la silla. Me senté y mire bien aquellos números. Comencé a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza.  
¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar por todo esto? Soy un hombre exitoso, que con sus pocos años tiene todo para ser grande en la vida. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de rebajarme a hacerle trabajitos idiotas a un gordo panzón que apenas puede verse la punta de los pies de lo gordo que es? Creo que estoy demasiado estresado. Hace aproximadamente veinticuatro semanas que no tengo sexo. Básico y muy necesario para la vida. Es capaz hasta de sacarme los dolores de cabezas más intensos. Y no lo tengo, estoy más solo que un perro.

- Termine – le dije a mi amigo. Él se incorporó del sillón y dejó a un lado el cigarrillo.

- Gracias a Dios Ai-chan – dijo y se acercó a mí.  
Aiichiro. Mi nombre completo es Aiichiro Nitori. Tengo 24 años. Soy un hombre independiente, sociable, algo testarudo, atrevido y sobretodo un hombre bastante sensual. No es que sea egocéntrico, pero todos los hombres con los que he estado me lo han dicho. Y el día de hoy se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo, para mi bien, algo para mí. Voy a venderle mi alma al diablo, a cambio de tener todo en la vida o no sé bien a cambio de que.

- ¿Nagisa? – lo llamé. Mi rubio amigo se giró a verme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al diablo? – le pregunte.  
Nagisa tomó una cruz que colgaba en su pecho. Debo decírselos, él es muy creyente y esas clases de temas lo alteran un poco. Tanto así que después termina rezando tres rosarios y como veinte padres nuestro.

- ¡Que tu boca se haga a un lado Aiichiro Nitori! – me dijo y toco su pecho izquierdo. Eso significa, deshacer lo que has dicho

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunte divertido.

- Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, prefiero tener a la parca frente a mí antes que al señor rojo – dijo. Reí por lo bajo. Me puse de pie y lo mire bien.

- Pues – dije y levante mis brazos hacía mis costados – Le vendo mi alma al diablo, por algo que no se bien aún – dije elevando un poco mi voz.

- ¡Cállate! – me dijo fuerte. Reí con ganas.

- Ay, Nagisa, por el amor de dios, ¿Qué puede pasar o qué? ¿Se me va a aparecer en un callejón o algo? – le pregunte divertido. Mi amigo negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca subestimes a lo que no conoces Ai-chan, nunca – me dijo y se fue hacía la cocina.

- Perseguido – dije en voz baja y termine de acomodar todo.  
La noche se hizo larga. Vivir en el centro de Tokio no es lo más recomendado para las personas que sufren de ataques al corazón, ataques de asma o algún ataque de algo. Es muy ruidosa y por ende algo peligrosa. Vivimos en la calle 87, ente la 60 y la 62. Es un lindo departamento, pero ya se está volviendo algo chiquito. Me desperté al sentir el sonido del maldito tren que pasa todas las mañanas a la misma hora, a unos 5 metros de nuestra casa.

Entre al baño y me di una refrescante ducha. Desperté a mi amigo y partimos hacía el trabajo. Estar entubado dentro de un traje de oficina es lo más incómodo del mundo. Los zapatos los tolero, se me ven lindos.

- Tengo que ir por Rei-chan, nos vemos en la oficina – me dijo y se despidió de mí con un beso.  
Cruzo la calle y yo seguí de largo, antes de continuar me detuve en Starbucks a comprarme mi rico Café de todas las mañanas. Los zapatos hacían un ruido muy molesto. La calle estaba bastante desolada, para esa hora. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndome. Me di vuelta, pero no había nadie.

Seguí mi camino. Apure mis pasos, esto se estaba volviendo algo malo. Doblé por un callejón, creo que así cortaría camino. Mi respiración se agito al sentir la presencia de alguien allí. Me di vuelta para mirar atrás de nuevo y no había nadie. Gire…

- ¡Ay por el amor de Dios! – dije espantado al chocarme con alguien de frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él? – pregunto. Me aleje un poco y lo mire bien.  
Completamente vestido de negro ese hombre era un dios en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos rojos eran, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota?... impresionantes. Su pelo lacio, color carmesí y de buen porte.

- ¿Quién sos? – le pregunte después de unos segundos de observarlo.

- Hola precioso, me dijeron por ahí que ayer me anduviste nombrando – me dijo. Fruncí el ceño. Sonrió de costado y ardí completamente ante eso. Demasiado calor hacía en ese callejón y más mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte. De una manera inexplicable para mí, él se colocó a un paso de mi cuerpo.

- Un gusto, soy el Diablo.

* * *

Buenoo... Hola... Esteee... Gracias 9-Bunny por tu reviews me alienta a seguir este fic xD y no se soy nueva en esto y si ven algún error, osea, de que el capitulo se repita o algo... Tengan paciencia plis xD


	3. Chapter 2: No juegues conmigo

#02 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.  
- Eres muy gracioso – dije sin dejar de reír. Él también comenzó a reír.

- ¿No me crees? – Me pregunto en medio de una carcajada

- No – le dije divertido y negando con la cabeza. De repente dejo de reír, provocando que yo también dejara de hacerlo.

- Pues deberías – me dijo mientras me quemaba con la mirada. Sentí mis piernas temblar.

- ¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo – le dije y comencé a caminar sin dejar de mirarlo – Muy buena broma amigo

- Ai, por mí – me dijo. Me gire a verlo aterrado ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Yo nunca le dije mi nombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunte algo asustado. Sonrió sin separar los labios.

- Ya te lo dije precioso, soy el Diablo – me dijo. ¿Acaso piensa que soy estúpido?

- Si quieres tener sexo solo dímelo, pero si pretendes llevarme a la cama diciéndome que eres el Diablo estás mal – le dije y seguí mi camino.

- ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo? – me pregunto. Sonreí levemente antes de girar a verlo.

- Claro, mírate eres tan hot – le dije bien pronunciado la última palabra.

- ¿Tan qué? – me pregunto.

- HOT: Honestamente, Obviamente Te doy – le dije. Sonrió dejándome a la vista sus blanco y perfectos dientes – Pero señor Diablo, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar

- Lo sé, y voy contigo – me dijo. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, excitándome.

- Me encanta cuando dices 'que', suena tan… - clavo sus ojos en mi cuerpo - HOT

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus palabras, sus ojos me calentaban con solo mirarme fijo. Pero, ¡por el amor de Dios! Hace menos de 5 minutos que lo conoces ¿Y ya estas caliente por él? Sí que estás mal Aiichiro. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo mire.

- Se me hace tarde – dije y camine. Él comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

- Lo sé, a mí también – me detuve a verlo – Richard se enojara mucho si llegó tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- No digas 'que', no puedo controlarme tan fácilmente – me dijo.

Este hombre es extraño, excitantemente extraño. Debo correr, alejarme y gritar. Antes de poder detener me gire a verlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunte. Nos detuvimos en el semáforo. Él miro el mismo y al instante cambio de verde a rojo. Lo mire bien.

- Odio esperar que los semáforos cambien – me dijo sin mirarme. No, eso había sido casualidad.

- No sé qué hago caminando contigo – dije y apure mi paso.

Lo perdí de vista, por suerte. ¡Dios, ese hombre sí que era extraño! Llegue a la oficina y subí hasta el último piso. ¡mierda, había llegado tarde!

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunto Nagisa.

- Se me hizo tarde – le dije y entre del todo a la oficina.

- Sasabe-san nos espera en su oficina, quiere presentarnos a nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración – me dijo. Lo mire algo extrañada y asentí. Entramos a la oficina del gordo Goro.

Ese olor a humo y grasa de hamburguesas es horrible. Fruncí mi rostro ante el espantoso olor, Nagisa hizo lo mismo. Entramos y Goro nos miró bien, nos entregó una mirada furiosa y luego nos apuntó hacía el hombre que miraba hacía la ventana. Lo miramos bien. Se giró lentamente y cuando lo vi por completo, mi corazón dejo de latir. Levanto una de sus cejas y me guiño un ojo.

- Él es su nuevo jefe en Administración – dijo Goro. Mi boca estaba bien abierta hasta que reaccione.

- Buen día – dijo él. ¿Cómo puede ser? No, no, esto no es verdad.

- Buen día, soy Nagisa Hazuki – se presentó mi amigo. Yo solo lo miraba fijo, solo podía hacer eso. Nagisa me movió levemente.

- Soy Aiichiro Nitori – dije apenas. Él sonrió de costado y miro a Goro.

- Bueno Goro-chan, voy a ver unos papeles – le dijo y salió de la oficina. Sentí mi piel arder cuando paso cerca de mí. Nagisa se giró a verme.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto. Como pude me gire a verlo.

- Nada – le dije y salimos de allí.

Lo busque con la mirada. Necesito una explicación de eso, ¿Cómo hizo para estar más rápido que yo aquí? Antes de seguir buscando entre a mi pequeña oficina. Deje mi portafolio y mi abrigo sobre el perchero.

Me acerque a la silla, pero esta se giró de repente, para dejarme al frente al hombre al que había estado buscando.

- Hola precioso – me dijo. Mi sangre se congelo.

- ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? – le pregunte. Sonrió provocadoramente.

- Ya te lo dije, soy el Diablo – dijo. Negué con la cabeza y me acerque a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo, ya no es divertido – le dije apuntándolo con un dedo. Miro mi dedo y abrió su boca. Lo tomo, lo mire bien. Mordió levemente la punta de mi dedo y me derretí.

- Mmmm, que malo eres. Me das miedo – dijo. Lo mire fijo, era solo moverme un poco más y tendría sus labios en los míos.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – escuchamos que gritó Goro. Él miro hacia la puerta.

- No debe decir eso – dijo negando con la cabeza. Me miro – A ellos no les gusta, les molesta y mucho.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, ME CAGO EN EL DIABLO! – siguió gritando.

- Uuuuuh, eso me dolió – me gire a verlo. Levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos. En eso un gruñido de dolor por parte de Goro se escuchó – Ahora se va a cagar en el mismo – dijo y sonrió. Nagisa entro asqueado a la oficina.

- Lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero eso fue ¡Asqueroso! – dijo tapándose la nariz. Lo mire bien – Goro se acaba de hacer encima – mire al hombre que estaba sentado en mi sillón. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a creer un poco más en esto.

* * *

Buenoo aquí esta el segundo capitulo x) no me canso de agradecer por los reviews aunque sean 3 personas las que me escriben pero aun así me gusta

Y no se gracias a los que leen aun que no comenten esta historia c:


	4. Chapter 3: Creíble lo increíble

#03 where HE goes, goes the FIRE

Muy bien, analicemos un poco esto. El Diablo, el Diablo está sentado en mi sillón. ¡No, eso no tiene sentido! Me gire a ver a mi mejor amigo, él también lo hizo. Le hice un gesto para que se fuera, él negó con la cabeza. Lo mire más fijo aún. Suspiro levemente y salió de allí.

- Dime que es una broma – le dije mientras ponía distancia entre nosotros.

Se puso de pie y tomo un lápiz. Lo mire fijo y pronto se hizo cenizas entre sus dedos. Abrí bien mi boca.

- Se que por ser el Diablo te deben haber dicho que soy mentiroso y muy, pero muy malo – me dijo.

Retrocedí alejándome un poco más de él. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco una rosa roja como la sangre. Se acerco más a mí, que no pude seguir retrocediendo ya que la pared me lo impidió. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Levanto la rosa y rozo mi mejilla, bajó hasta mis labios.

- Pero puedo asegurarte que lo soy – me dijo y de repente la rosa desapareció.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte con un poco de dificultad.

- Quieres venderme tu alma – dijo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y recordé mis palabras de ayer en la noche.

- ¡Demonios! – dije por lo bajo.

- Shhhh – me dijo el apoyando uno de sus fuertes dedos sobre mis labios – Ya te dije a ellos nos les gusta que los llamen así – miro a su alrededor – Ellos son mis hermanos, y son demasiado temperamentales. Cada vez que alguien los llama así, una persona muere en alguna parte del mundo.

Lo mire bien, aun estaba cerca de mí y yo contra la pared. La comisura derecha de su boca se elevo hacia arriba, al ver que yo no dejaba de mirar esa parte de él. Levanto mi mirada a través de sus pestañas. Para ser el Diablo debo decir que es demasiado hermoso. Su cabello era perfecto con esos mechones que caían por su rostro, sus ojos rojos y esa sonrisa matadora. La tentación en vivo y en directo. ¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que no estoy con un hombre así? Un minuto, nunca he estado con un hombre como este.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte mirándolo fijo.

- Mi nombre es Rin – me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendido.

- ¿Rin? – dije y él sonrió.

Se alejo de mí y suspire aliviado. Creo que unos 2 minutos más y me encontraba encima él quitándole la ropa.

- Matsuoka Rin – me dijo. Arquee una de mis cejas y me guarde la risa.

- Eso no suena muy aterrador para el nombre del Diablo – dije algo tentado a reírme.

- Lo sé, lo sé – me dijo y me miró fijo – Pero es original, ¿No te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo en mi sillón y comenzó a girar. Yo solo lo observaba, parecía más un niño que el Diablo. Dejo de girar y clavo su profunda mirada en el escritorio.

- ¿Quién es él? – me preguntó al ver al hombre la foto.

- Mi hermano, Jean – le conteste al instante.

- Es de meterse mucho en problemas, le gustan demasiado las mujeres – dijo y dejo de mirar la foto, para mirarme a mí. La respiración se me fue del cuerpo.

- Lo sé – le dije sin dejar de mirarlo fijo.

- Vamos – me dijo y se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunte sorprendido. Miro su reloj y me miro divertido.

- Precioso, ya término la hora del trabajo – dijo. Fruncí el ceño y mire mi reloj. Marcaban las 8 en punto p. m.

- ¡Cielos! – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¿No te lo dije? – me pregunto. Lo mire extrañado – También puedo alterar el tiempo

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Oh, Diablos! – dijo y aparto la mirada de mí - ¡Ya te dije que no digas más 'que'! No me haré cargo de mis actos

Trague saliva sonoramente. Acomodo mi sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Yo no pude mover mi cuerpo de donde estaba parado. Creo que aun no caigo en lo que está pasando. El Diablo, si el Diablo junto a mí. Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría. Me gire a verlo.

- Vamos precioso, vamos a casa – me dijo.

Tome mi bolso y mi cartera y salí tras él. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, ¿En dónde estará Nagisa? Salimos de allí sin decir nada. Él solo tenía las manos puestas en sus bolsillos. Lo mire de reojo, él también lo hizo. El maldito ascensor no llegaba más a la planta baja. El calor en aquel elevador ya estaba comenzando a sofocarme.

- Tú amigo se fue con el novio – me dijo. Me gire a verlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos.

- Sé muchas cosas – dijo y comenzamos a caminar por la calle. Abrí mi cartera y saque un cigarrillo. Él me miro bien

- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir, Rin? – le pregunte.

- Que bien que suena en tu boca mi nombre – me dijo de lo más natural.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí avergonzado. La sangre se concentro en mis mejillas.

- No me has contestado – le dije.

- ¿La nicotina te calma? – me preguntó al ver el cigarrillo en mi boca.  
- Bastante – dije y solté el humo por mi boca. Estiro su mano para que se lo diera, se lo di y fumo conmigo.

- Sí, lo sabía, pero según sé, el sexo aun más – dijo y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Me devolvió el cigarrillo.

- Lo sé – le dije y volví mi mirada al frente.

Caminamos por las calles ruidosas de Los Ángeles, aun no puedo creer que este caminando con el Diablo. Debo estar loco, muy loco. En menos de lo que esperaba estábamos en frente de mi casa. Estaba por entrar pero me detuve.

- ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? – le pregunte al reaccionar.

- Claro precioso – me dijo divertido.

- No, no tú no puedes entrar a mi casa – le dije nervioso. Sonrió de costado.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – me pregunto.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece? – le dije con sarcasmo. Se acerco a la puerta y sin ningún problema la abrió.

- Después de ti – dijo dándome el paso. Lo mire bien antes de entrar.

- ¿Debo tenerte miedo? – le pregunte.

- No precioso, solo vengo a ver qué quieres por tu alma – me dijo y terminamos de entrar a mi departamento.

* * *

_Tercer capítulo listo! antes de agradecer por sus comentarios les quiero decir que solo estaré actualizando solo los martes y jueves por que la historia consta de 25 capítulos y pienso que si subo uno todos los días le quitará la emoción y el suspenso (?. Aaah también al subir cada capítulo preferí que los personajes se traten de "TÚ", osea soy Argentina y aquí nos tratamos de "Vos" pero como leen personas de otras partes del mundo (en donde se tratan de "Tú" decidí que quede de esta manera... Y bueno creo que esto es todo lo que querías decirles y también les agradezco sus reviews me hacen sentír feliz c:. Y con respecto a las puntuaciones y tíldes por lo que yo veo las pongo bien, hago el borrador en Word y allí me marca de que todo está bien y bueno con mi conocimiento sobre dicho tema, supongo que también esta bien ._._

_Bueno sin mas que decir las/os dejos y nos leemos en la próxima xD_

_Bye bye~_


	5. Chapter 4: Rica seducción

#04 where He goes, goes the FIRE.

Maldita sea, mi alma al Diablo. Creo si Nagisa lo ve, no me lo cree. Suspiré levemente y entre a la cocina. Tenía algo de hambre. Lo busque con la mirada, y lo encontré jugando con los adornos de mi mesita de té.

- ¡Oye! No hagas eso – le dije. Levanté la vista y me miró.

- Siempre me pregunté, ¿Por qué las personas son tan detallistas? – dijo y dejó mi pequeño Buda en su lugar.

- No lo sé, solo lo somos – dije y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomé el cuchillo y comencé a cortar las frutas. Podía sentir su fija mirada en mí. Sin dejar de cortar levante la vista y sí, me estaba mirando. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acercarse hacía la cocina.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunté.

- Oh precioso, eso no se le pregunta a un hombre – me dijo divertido. Reí con ganas.

- Creo que es a las mujeres – dije divertido.

Se acercó un poco más a donde estaba yo. Tomó una manzana del canasto y la frotó contra su camisa. La acercó a su boca y le dió un rico mordisco. Se relamió los labios para juntar el jugo que se estaba cayendo por ellos.

- Se enojó mucho cuando hice eso – me dijo después de tragar el pedazo de manzana.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte.

- Dios – me dijo. Estaba por tirar la manzana, pero se la quité y la corté para mi ensalada de frutas.

- ¿Se enojó? – dije sin entender.

- No sabes cuánto – dijo algo divertido – Ese día se enojo tanto que se le formaron arrugas en la frente. Pero yo le dije: 'Barba, tú tuviste la culpa, ¿Para qué haces frutas que no quieres que coman?' Con eso se enojó mucho más.

- ¿Es verdad que tú eras un ángel antes? – le pregunte. Me miró bien.

- No, no es verdad – me dijo y sonrió – Siempre fui el Diablo. Cuando hice que Adán y Eva comieran la manzana, fue para estar a iguales con Dios

- ¿A iguales? – dije al no entender.

- Si, Dios tenía todo. Hombres buenos, animales lindos y peludos, agua pura, aire limpio y no había nada más. Yo tenía que tener algo ¿No te parece? – me dijo. Lo miré divertido – Vivir ahí abajo solo, no era divertido. Y eso que a veces subía a su casa a jugar bowling con él

- ¿Con Dios? – le pregunté.

- Si precioso, ¿Con quién sino? – Me preguntó – Cuando ellos dos comieron la frutar, nació una persona muy importante para mí – lo miré bien.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunté con cierto grado de molestia.

- Gou– me dijo. Dejé cortar fruta y lo miré. Era una mujer.

- Una mujer – dije y volví a cortar.

- Si, pero no cualquier mujer – dijo. Sentí un cierto sentimiento de furia – Ella es la muerte – lo mire sorprendido.

- ¿La… la Muerte? – pregunté.

- Si, es mi hermana. Y con ella vinieron mis otros hermanos los Demonios.

- Mira, esto ya me está resultando un poco tonto ¿Piensas que voy a creerte todo eso? – le pregunte. Rió.

- No me creas si no quieres precioso – me dijo y salió de la cocina.

Vi como se alejaba. ¿Se cree que soy tarado? ¿Qué es eso de que la muerte se llama Gou y que él jugaba a los bolos con Dios? Por Dios, necesito sacar a este hombre de mi casa, ya mismo. Salí de la cocina y entre a la sala. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Precioso, ¿Tienes algo que tenga un poco de alcohol? – me preguntó. Me giré a verlo.

- Si, tengo un poco de Whisky – le dije y me acerque a mi pequeña cantina. Me agaché y busqué un vaso. Tomé el Whisky y se lo alcance.

- Gracias precioso – me dijo y tomé. Se pusó de pie y camino hasta mí.

Mi respiración se agito más de lo normal al tenerlo tan cerca. Me lleva una cabeza y media de alto, es grande y fuerte. Su sola presencia es poderosa. Me miro fijo a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede ser que el Diablo tenga unos ojos tan lindos? Levantó su mano y acaricio mi cabello. Mi piel se erizó por completo. Su mirada se posó en mi boca, que se encontraba semi abierta a causa de que me estaba costando respirar.

- Linda boca, precioso – me dijo y volvió su mirada a la mía – Ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? – le pregunté nervioso. Él aun estaba cerca de mí.

- Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó.

- Yo… yo no lo sé – dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿No lo sabes? – me dijo algo sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza.

- No – le dijé. Mordió sus labios y se alejó de mí. Casi lloré cuando hizo eso. Solo con tenerlo cerca me siento… bien.

- Bueno, tienes una semana para pensarlo precioso – me dijó. Lo miré algo sorprendido.

- ¿Una semana? – pregunté.

- Si, y si en una semana no sabes lo que quieres, me llevo tu alma igual. Sin nada a cambio – me dijó. Mi corazón se congeló.

- No, no puedes hacerme eso – le dije sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que puedo precioso, soy el Diablo – me dijo. Se quitó el saco y lo colgó por una de las sillas.

Ahora se podía notar con más perfección cada fibra fuerte de su cuerpo. Se desacomodó la corbata y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándome a la vista un poco de su carne desnuda. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Juro que ya me podía imaginar saboreando su piel. Me miró y se miro a él mismo.

- ¿Quieres tocar un poco? – me preguntó. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta.

- No, no. Voy a cambiarme – le dije y entre a mi habitación. Me apoye contra la puerta cuando la cerré.  
Dios mío, este hombre es demasiado! Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me aleje de la puerta. Busque mi ropa de dormir. No sé si será apropiado ponerme solo mi remera de seda con él aquí, pero no me importa. Me saque esa incomoda ropa de oficina y me puse mi remera. Antes de poder detenerme a pensar salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Sentí su caliente mirada sobre mí.

- Uuuuh, eso es lo que más me gusta de haberle dado de comer la manzana a Adam y Eva – me dijo. Me giré a verlo – La tentación vino con eso precioso.

- Eres demasiado hablador, ¿Sabías? – le dije y entre al baño. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el baño donde estaba yo cepillando mis dientes. Él se apoyo por el marco de la puerta.

- Lindas piernas, lindo trasero, linda boca, lindo cuerpo – dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Lo miré fijo – Lindo, precioso..

- Gracias, eres muy considerado – le dije irónico. Rió por lo bajo.

- Y muy gracioso – me dijo y se acerco un poco más a mí. Me voltee para quedar frente a él.

- Aléjate – lo amenacé.

- Mmmm – dijo y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios – Eres tan amenazante, precioso

Posó su mano por el costado de mi cintura y con un sólo tirón me pegó su fuerte cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente y su mirada tan profunda me dejó sin habla. Su pelo estaba levemente desordenado, excitándome. Se inclino hacía mí y sentí el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello.  
- Eres tan excitante, precioso – me susurró al oído. Un escalofrió bajó por mi columna. Reprimí un gemido. Hasta su voz era excitante.

- Lo mismo digo – dije sin pensarlo.

* * *

_Y bueno a lo otro les dejo a su imaginación e.e Naaah mentira lo leerán en el próximo capítulo jajaja_

_Gracias por seguir este humilde fic.. y por sus reviews ^-^ Ah y cuando me refiero a remera, es solo con una remera nada abajo, ovbio, claro solo su bóxer mmmm_

_Bye bye_~


	6. Chapter 5: ¿Virgen? ¡por favor!

#05 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

Cerré los ojos cuando su lengua pasó por el costado de mi mandíbula y terminó en mi oreja. Gemí levemente. Bajó su mano por mi cadera hasta el borde de mi remera. Comenzó a subirlo lentamente. Su mano estaba tan caliente que me estaba quemando. Gruñó en mi oído cuando posé mis manos en la cremallera de sus pantalones.

- Eres juguetón – me dijo mientras seguía mordisqueando mi cuello.

- Solo un poco – le dije y le baje el cierre. Se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Bajó sus manos hasta donde estaban las mías y las cubrió.

- No sabes las ganas que te tengo, pero no puedo hacerlo – me dijo y subió el cierre.

- ¿Qué? – le dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes.

- Mierda Ai, no digas eso! – me dijo y se alejó un poco más. Lo miré algo confuso – Ya te dije que me vuelve loco tu 'que'.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo? – le pregunté. Maldito perro, ¿para qué me tocó entonces?

- Tanto Dios, como yo no podemos tener relaciones carnales – me dijo. Abrí bien mi boca.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuviste sexo? – le dije sin poder creerlo.

- Hace una eternidad que vivo y… no, nunca lo tuve – dijo y me miró bien – Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo ahora.

- Eres el Diablo, ¿No se supone que tú haces lo que quieres? – dije y volví mi vista al espejo, para terminar de arreglarme.

- No todo es como piensan que es – dijo. Revoleé los ojos y salí del baño. Él camino tras de mí.

- Quieres dormir, puedes dormir en el sillón. Quieres comer, hay algo en la heladera. Quieres mirar la tele, ahí está el control – le dije y entré a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, algo… enojado. No sé porque lo estoy, pero me molestó que haya hecho eso. Si no puede tener sexo, entonces que ni me mire. Es demasiada tentación, para ser virgen. ¿Cómo será tener relaciones sexuales con el Diablo? Y más si él es así de atractivo y poderoso. Comencé a girar entre mis sabanas, no podía dormir. Me puse de pie y abrí la ventana, para que corriera un poco de viento. Me volví a acostar y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma Aiichirou? ¿Qué?  
De repente sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda y una mano caliente se poso en mi vientre. Mi respiración se paralizó. Sentí piel desnuda apoyarse contra mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me giré, para encontrarlo en mi cama.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté. Sonrió divertido.

- Hace frió precioso – me dijo. Mire hacía la ventana y estaba nevando.

- ¿Ahora también puedes controlar el clima? – le dije y lo miré.

- Correcto – dijo.

Mis tetillas se endurecieron al verlo sin camisa frente a mí. ¡Oh, Dios! Este hombre es perfecto. Cada parte de su cuerpo..era tan excitante. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Puedes salir de mi cama? – le pregunté algo molesto y me aleje de él. Rió por lo bajo.

- Ya te lo dije, hace frió y no me gusta – me dijo y me abrazó por atrás de nuevo.

- Pues, lárgate – le dije y me alejé de sus fuertes brazos.  
- Vamos precioso, ¿estás enojado? – me preguntó, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al mío.

Podía sentir su erección contra mi trasero. Eso me estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Me apretó más contra él. ¡Por Dios! Va a volverme loco, me giré entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Lo miré fijo a los ojos, él también lo hizo. Mire su boca, estaba semi abierta.

- ¿Puedes besar? – le pregunté. Sonrió levemente.

- No, no puedo – me dijo. Gruñí por lo bajo.

- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? – le pregunté sin poder creerlo.

- No, nunca – dijo.

- Eres raro – le dije y saqué mi mirada de él. Tomó mi mentón con su mano y levantó mi rostro, para que lo mirara.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- Porque siempre pensé que el Diablo era vil y despiadado. Mentiroso, y muy, muy malo. No que era virginal y casto – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

- Soy vil, soy malo, hasta despiadado. Pero me toca ser virginal y casto precioso, lo lamento – me dijo. Lo miré fijo.

¿Qué pasa si lo besó? ¿Qué pasa si me atrevo a hacer eso que él no puede hacer? Bajé mi mirada a su boca, su respiración era caliente, como mi cuerpo en este momento por él. Por lo menos solo tocarlo.

- Mentira, si puedo besar – dijo rápido y tomó mi boca desesperadamente.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua se mezclo con la mía. ¡Oh por Dios! Su beso era tan exigente, nunca nadie me había besado así. Me tomó de la nuca e hizo más profundo aún. Giró y quedé encima de él.  
Su mano comenzó a pasar por mis muslos, subiendo a su paso la remera. Mordió mi labio inferior y gemí otra vez por eso. Giró de nuevo y quedó encima de mí. Se alejó y me miró fijo.

- De verdad no podía besarte – me dijo agitado. Lo miré bien ¿Entonces porque lo había hecho?

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté agitado también, mientras sentía el peso de su maravilloso cuerpo entre mis piernas.

- Porque soy el Diablo, no un hombre – me dijo.

- Es solo un beso, no dejarás de ser el Diablo por eso – le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca. Rozando sus labios con los míos.

- De verdad, eres el primer hombre al que he besado – dijo. No puedo creerle al Diablo, eso es mentira.

- No hace falta que me mientas – dije reprimiendo un gemido, cuando sus manos pasaron por el costado de mi cintura. Aún rozaba mis labios.

- No puedo hacerlo contigo, pero puedo darte placer precioso – dijo sobre mi boca.

Abrí un poco mis labios, esperando a los suyos. Lo primero que sentí fue su lengua, que pasó sobre mi boca, luego un exigente movimiento. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo, y él lo estaba haciendo. Su mirada intensa me quemó por dentro mientras me besaba. Como buen atrevido, tomé su labio inferior y lo mordí levemente. Gruñó profundo e hizo más apasionado el beso…  
Me desperté algo exaltado en mi cama.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – me preguntó. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Lo mire bien  
- ¿Qué… que haces ahí? – le pregunte algo confundido aún. Todo había sido un sueño.

- No me gusta que se enojen conmigo – dijo. Lo miré bien.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Rin – le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acercó a la cama.

- Te enojaste precioso, te enojaste porque no puedo tener relaciones sexuales contigo – me dijo. Sentí mi garganta cercarse.

- Pero, por favor – le dije nervioso - ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero tener sexo contigo? – le pregunté. Me miró fijo.

- Tu cuerpo – me dijo.

- ¡Vete al Diablo! – le dije enojado. Rió con ganas.

- Vente conmigo – dijo sin dejar de reír. Lo mire furioso.

- Mira Rin, si no te molesta quiero dormir. Mañana Goro estará insoportable en la oficina y no tengo ganas de soportarlo – dije. Arqueo una de sus cejas.

- Pues, no tenemos porque soportarlo – me dijo y chasqueó los dedos.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunté.

- Ya lo veras precioso, ya lo veras – dijo sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente.

* * *

_CHAN CHAN CHAN! ¿Que pasará? lo sabremos el jueves muajajajaja..._

_En fin... ¿No creen que los capítulos son largos? hay veces que cansan al menos a mí pero lo seguiré haciendo por ustedes c: (sí, ya sé, soy tierna)_

_Bueno espero reviews por que con 1 soy más que feliz.. Gracias por leer :3_

_Bye bye~_


	7. Chapter 6: Vacaciones WUJUU

#06 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

Lo miré bien y se puso de pie. Sonrió levemente y caminó hasta la puerta. Mientras caminaba me percaté de lo que tenía puesto. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de dormir y una remera blanca.

- ¿Cuándo y cómo te cambiaste? – le pregunté. Se giró a verme.

- ¿Cuándo? Hace 5 minutos mientras tenías un sueño erótico conmigo y ¿Cómo? Como todo el mundo – me dijo. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. Puede saber mis sueños.

- No, no eso – dije nerviosa – Sino, que ¿Cómo, si no tenías ropa? – le dije.

De repente yo ya no tenía una remera de seda negra, sino una roja. Roja como el fuego. Me miré bien y luego lo miré a él. Sonrió de costado y me miró fijo haciendo que mi respiración se agitara.

- Eso responde a tu pregunta precioso. Y te ves condenadamente bien con esa remera roja – me dijo. Mi cuerpo ardió de deseo por él.

- ¿Puedes irte? Quiero dormir – le dije y me volví a acostar. Sentí que se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

- Hasta mañana precioso, que sueñes conmigo – me susurro al oído y besó mi frente.

Cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, deje que toda esa tensión saliera de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Debo estar loco. Sí, creo que estoy muy loco. El Diablo en mi casa, sensualmente provocador, condenadamente sensual. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Solo deseo que esto sea un sueño...

* * *

1, 2, 3 desaparece. ¡Woou, esto sí que es divertido! Maldita sea, me pone de muy mala gana no poder hacer eso, cuando tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo. Barba, creo que vamos a tener que discutir esa pequeña cuestión hermano. Deje en la mesa el muñequito con el que estaba jugando y me recosté en el sillón. Ahora él debe estar pensando que es lo que quiere a cambio de su alma. Un excitante hombre está durmiendo en la habitación que está a mi lado. Un hombre extrovertido y audaz. Gou diría que soy un pelele. Según ella, yo por ser el Diablo, ya tendría que tener un hijo. Como Dios. Una mujer a la cual mantener a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. Como Dios. Gou esta por así decirlo enamorada de un hombre llamado Seijuurou, el cual también lo está de ella. Dice que ahora sabe porque las personas pueden llegar a morir por amor, es algo que se siente en medio del pecho y te hace sentir muy vulnerable. Algo que nunca me paso, porque no creo y no tengo ganas de enamorarme. Es muy cursi. Nunca estuve con una mujer, por el simple hecho de que nunca desee tanto a una. Aiichirou Nitori, a pesar de que sea hombre. en este momento es lo que más deseo de este mundo.

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito tren! Me senté en mi cama, mientras escuchaba como las ruedas del tren hacían un horrible ruido contra las vías. Mire mi reloj de mesa. 7:30 a. m. La misma hora de siempre. Lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo iba despertando sus sentidos y movimientos, me destapé. Mi remera ¿era roja? No… mi remera era negra.  
¡Rin!  
Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Lo busque con la mirada, pero no estaba. Tal vez si todo haya sido un sueño y yo realmente estoy loco. Hasta que de lejos empecé a escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Me acerqué y con cuidado abrí la puerta. El agua caía excitantemente por su bien formado cuerpo. ¡Dios, eso era mucho mejor que en mis sueños! ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Será real? Giro dándome la espalda. Mi mirada se poso en el final de su espalda. Un raro tatuaje, de raros colores, se movía con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Es maravilloso! Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- Puedes pasar precioso – me sobresalté ante su profunda voz. Aun me daba la espalda – Si quieres, puedes bañarte conmigo – salí rápidamente de allí.

Entre a mi habitación, algo agitado, y cerré bien la puerta. Nervioso abrí mi closet y empecé a buscar ropa. Ropa, ropa ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué coño es lo que voy a buscar aquí? Si mi ropa de trabajo está en el armario de la sala. Tocó 3 veces.

- ¿Si? – dije y seguí buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. La puerta se abrió.

- Hola precioso, ¿Cómo has dormido? – me preguntó y entró por completo. Sin mirarlo, ya que no podía hacerlo, tome una toalla y salí de allí. Salió detrás de mí.

- Bien, ¿Y tú? – le pregunte nervioso. Entre al baño.

- Excelente – dijo. Giré y cuando lo hice choque levemente contra su duro pecho. Su respiración choco contra mi rostro. Me miro fijo.

- Se hace tarde para el trabajo – dije y me aleje de él.

- No, ya no – dijo. Lo miré extrañado. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Lentamente me acerque a él.

- ¿Hola? – contesté.

- ¿Qué hace mi amigo? – dijo con voz chillona. Respire aliviado.

- Nagisa– dije y sonreí levemente - ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunté.

- Buen día, ¿Cómo has estado? Que yo sepa no dormí allí anoche – dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Buen día amigo, estoy bien ¿y tú?– le pregunté. Rió divertido.

- Bien, muy bien – dijo pícaro. Con eso ya me di cuenta a que se refería.

- Estas con Rei - dije afirmándolo.

- Pues claro que si – me dijo y rió – Te manda saludos.

- Igual – dije divertido.

- Oh, antes de que me vaya de tema - dijo

- Como siempre – le dije. Se quejó – Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos vacaciones – dijo. Mire a Rin y él me sonrió.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté. Escuche un gruñido frustrado de mi amigo el Diablo. Lo volví a mirar y me hizo un gesto de molestia.

- Si, no sé que le pasó a Goro que le dieron vacaciones y nos dio vacaciones a todos – me dijo.

- ¿Me estás hablando enserio? – dije sin poder creerlo aún.

- Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos salario incluido. ¡Vacaciones pagas Ai-chan! – dijo emocionado.  
- Es grandioso – le dije emocionado también.

- Te lo dije – me dijo í por lo bajo.

- ¿Estas con alguien Ai-chan? – me preguntó Nagisa. Volví mi cabeza a la conversación.

- Mmmmmh, si – le dije después de unos segundos.

- ¿Con quién? – me pregunto cómplice.

- Alguien… – le dije como para no darle importancia.

- ¡Precioso! ¡Apúrate cariño, el desayuno se enfría! – dijo fuerte. Me giré a verlo.

- ¡Esa es la voz de nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración, Ai! – dijo sin poder creerlo mi amigo.

- Bueno, sí. Es él – dije y dejé de mirarlo. Nagisa rió

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es bueno? – me preguntó. Reí con ganas. Si él supiera que no puede tener sexo. Creo que se muere.

- No lo sé. No me acosté con él – dije y le dediqué una fija mirada. Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Cómo que no te acostaste con él? – Dijo como si eso fuera imposible –Ai-chan, ese hombre está que arde

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no pasó nada – le dije.

- Pues, aun no puedo creerlo – me dijo. Ambos reímos.

- Bueno amigo, gracias por la noticia. Voy a seguir durmiendo – dije. Nagisa aclaro su garganta.

- Si, claro. Como si fuera fácil dormir con un súper bombón en tu casa – me dijo. Reí divertido – Yo también voy a seguir durmiendo  
- Sí, claro. Mientras tienes en la cama a un maniático del sexo – le dije. Soltó una carcajada.

- Le diré eso – dijo divertida – Adiós amiga, nos vemos luego

- Claro cariño, adiós – dije y colgué. Lentamente me giré a verlo.

- Hablan como cotorras – me dijo. Sonríe levemente.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunté. Silbó haciéndose el tonto – Voy a bañarme.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me preguntó. Mis pasos se congelaron – Podría pasarte la esponja por la espalda.

* * *

_Okay eh aquí el sexto capítulo de este fic... Por poco y no se sube por que tuve un pequeño fallo respiratorio que me tuvieron que internar :c pero estoy bien o eso creo u.u_

_Gracias por los reviews que me mandan y a los que leen a pesar de no dejar comentarios._

_Ahora voy a dormir un rato xD_

_Bye bye~_


	8. Chapter 7: ¿Que te hace ser el diablo?

#07 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

- No, gracias – le dije y entré al baño.

Suspire aliviado cuando cerré la puerta. Prendí el agua y espere que la bañadera se llenara. Ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar me daría un merecido baño de inversión. Me quite la ropa y entré a la tibia agua. Mi cuerpo se relajó completamente. La espuma parecía entrar en los poros de mi piel. Cerré levemente mis ojos para relajarme por completo. Nada se oía a mí alrededor. Todo era calmo y silencioso. Mis sentidos se agudizaron. Sentí una gran mano pasar por mi nuca. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y giré para encontrarme con su mirada roja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté nervioso.

- Déjame ayudarte, precioso – me dijo con la voz ronca.

Tomo la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi hombro. Giré lentamente para que pudiera pasarla bien por mi espalda. Sentía el roce de sus fuertes dedos por mi piel. Era delicado y profesional. Era tan ardiente su contacto.

- ¿Una pregunta? – le dije luego de unos largos minutos.

- La que quieras – dijo sin dejar de pasar la esponja por mi espalda.

- ¿Puedes besar? – pregunté. Mi garganta se seco.

- Claro que sí, pero nunca lo he hecho. Es algo que no me gustaría compartir con cualquiera – dijo. Sin que me viera sonreí levemente.

Giré y quedamos muy cerca. Yo estaba totalmente desnudo. El agua y la espuma cubrían mi cuerpo. Su mirada se posó en mi boca. Mi respiración se agitó un poco. Era tan bello. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan hermoso como él. Mordí mi boca levemente sin dejar de mirar la suya. Una boca es llamativa. De labios perfectamente masculinos y finos. Parecían suaves y que estaban completamente llenos de deseo. Subí mi mirada a través de la de él. Esa mirada escarlata claro que parecían prometer el paraíso mismo.

- ¿No se supone que el Diablo tiene cuernos y una cola larga y roja? – le pregunté. Soltó una carcajada, aún cerca de mi rostro.

- Ay precioso, como me haces reír – dijo divertido y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta – Cuando salgas te cuento todo lo que quieras saber. El desayuno está listo.

- De acuerdo – le dije. Rin salió y con él se llevo todo el fuego que había allí.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos dentro del agua, salí. Entré a mi habitación y me puse algo cómodo. Unos jeans y una camisa negra. Salí de la habitación y el olor a medialunas lleno por completo mi cuerpo. Me acerqué a la cocina y la mesada estaba bien puesta. De todo había allí. Tostadas, medialunas, rosquillas, tartas de fruta. Lo miré bien.

- No hace falta que pregunte como has hecho todo esto, ¿no? – le dije. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

- Creo que no precioso – me dijo. Me acerqué hasta él y me senté – Lo siento si es mucho, pero me gusta comer bien.

- No, está perfecto – dije y tome una tostada. Mi panza se quejó por eso.

- Mejor come una rosquilla, precioso – dijo divertido y me la alcanzó. Reí por lo bajo y la tomé.

- ¿Hay café? – le pregunté. Se dio vuelta y tomó un paquete. Starbucks - ¿Fuiste hasta ahí? – dije y tomé el café.

- No, no hizo falta – me dijo. Negué divertido – Sobre tu pregunta en el baño. No, no tengo cuernos y tampoco tengo una cola larga y roja – reí con ganas.

- ¿Y qué tienes de especial? – le pregunté y tomé un poco de café.

- Ya lo viste. Un lindo tatuaje en el final de mi espalda – la sangre se concentro en mis mejillas – Eso es el centro de todo mi poder – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué nunca has besado a nadie? – le dije. Dejó de tomar y me miró fijo.

- Casi siempre los que venden su alma son hombres o mujeres de muy avanzada edad.

- Tú no eres muy joven que digamos – dije divertido. Rió por lo bajo.

- Una sola vez una chica de unos 18 años me vendió su alma por ser la modelo más famosa del mundo – dijo. Los celos me invadieron.

- ¿Te gustaba? – le pregunté.

- Era linda, muy linda. Pero era demasiado pequeña, no tenía experiencia en la vida y nada de eso. Una adolescente. Me dio pena llevarme su alma luego, pero un trato es un trato – dijo. Lo mire con odio.

- No contéstate mi pregunta – le dije. Me miro fijo – Te gustaba – dije casi afirmándolo.

- No precioso, no me gustaba – dijo. Mis raros celos desaparecieron – Tú me gustas, y mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – le pregunte nervioso.

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer – me dijo. Y creo que entendí aquello.

- Que gracioso – dije irónica. Rió divertido.

- Y mira esto es muy raro para mí. Por lo general no tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para que me digan que es lo que quieren a cambio de su alma – me dijo. Lo miré bien.

- Lo siento – dije algo apenado.

- No tienes porque, me encanta estar contigo – lo miré bien de nuevo.  
Terminamos el desayuno y juntos lavamos las cosas. Me siento muy raro, me siento muy distinto. Está ayer no era yo. No sé qué me pasa. No sé qué pasa por mi cabeza. Tengo miedo de algo que nunca sentí en mi corta vida. Algo que no tiene sentido, ni forma para mí. Algo aturdida salí de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó. Esta vez no lo mire.

- Nada – dije por lo bajo. Se acerco a mí y maldije eso. Tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo elevo para que lo mirara.

- ¿Quieres que lea en tus pensamientos? – me preguntó. Me sobresalté.

- No, no – le dije y me aleje de él – Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

- Entonces dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo serio. Por primera vez desde que me lo encontré me causo miedo.

- Tengo miedo – dije mientras trato de inventarme algo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De mí? – preguntó. Lo miré fijo. Estábamos, por suerte, bastante alejados.

- No, de mí – le dije. Frunció el ceño - ¡Pero no importa! ¿Vamos?

- ¿A dónde? – dijo algo confundido.

- ¿Has ido alguna vez a una feria? – le pregunté.

- No, nunca – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- Entonces vamos a una – le dije risueña y tome mi billetera.

* * *

_Uuuuf como me gusta hacer esto :3_

_Pregunta de la vida: ¿__que pensarían ustedes si nosotros fuéramos el reflejo de un espejo, y el reflejo de un espejo sea la verdadera persona?_

_ Suena loco, lo sé.. Pero bueno mi mente es un mundo raro xD... Okay si te gusto el cap de hoy deja un reviews, si mi pregunta te dejo pensando deja un reviews y si quieres que suba el próximo deja un reviews xD.._

_Bye bye~_


	9. Chapter 8: FERIA!

#08 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

Lo miré de reojo mientras caminábamos por la feria. Él miraba extrañado y curioso. Parece un niño. Es tan tierno. Y al mismo tiempo tiene algo tan siniestro y excitante. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a un gran grupo de niños jugando y corriendo. Lo miré divertida.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté. Se giró a verme.

- Si, nunca he estado con tanta gente en un mismo lugar – me dijo.

- Eres muy antisocial para ser el Diablo – le dije divertida.

- ¿A si? – me preguntó mirándome.

- Si – le dije sin dejar de reír. Él también lo hizo. Es tan devastador cuando sonríe.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó. Me giré a verlo.

- Jugaremos un poco – dije y tomé su mano para arrastrarlo hasta uno de los juegos.

- Buen día, ¿Desean jugar? – nos preguntó el hombre del lugar.

- Si. Dos fichas, por favor – le dije. Me paso 6 pelotas.

Tenía que tirar la mayor cantidad posible de botellas, para ganar un oso. Mire a Rin, estaba bastante serio. Un poco más de lo normal. Parecía que algo le molestaba o dolía, no sé bien con exactitud. En un acto fallido me encontré colocando mi mano en su nuca. La arrastré hasta sus cabellos y acaricié su cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté. Corrió su mirada a la mía.

- Me gusta que acaricies mi pelo – me dijo. Dejé de hacerlo y tragué saliva.

- Déjame enseñarte como se hace esto Rin – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

Tiré la primera pelota y fallé. Rió. Lancé la segunda y volví a fallar. Volvió a reír. Tomé la última que me quedaba. La tiré. ¡mierda, fallé! Rin reía divertido, y pude notar como el hombre de la tienda también estaba tentado a reírse.

- Oh precioso, no pensé en reírme tanto – dijo mientras refregaba sus ojos.

- Veamos si tú puedes hacerlo – le dije y me acerqué a su oído – Señor Diablo.

Le di las otras tres pelotas. Se acercó más al estante. Lanzó la primera pelota. Varias botellas cayeron. Lo miré sorprendido. Lanzó la segunda y más botellas cayeron. Sólo quedaba una botella. Se giró a verme.

- Así es como se hace, precioso – me dijo y lanzó la pelota sin dejar de mirarme. La última botella cayó. Giré sorprendido ante el sonido de eso.

- Felicitaciones, ha ganado el premio mayor – le dijo el hombre. Le alcanzó un oso enorme y peludo. Era extremadamente lindo.

- Toma precioso, para ti – me dijo y me lo dio. Tomé el oso y lo miré a él.

- Es muy lindo – dije bobamente. La última vez que me habían regalado un oso tenía 14 años. Y era del tamaño de mi mano.

- Como tú – dijo. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres comer algodón de azúcar? – le pregunté.

- No es de mi agrado – dijo. Lo miré divertido.

- Bueno, lo tendrá que ser – dije desafiante.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, palomitas de maíz, caramelos, chupetines y algodones de azúcar. Compré el más grande y mullido de todos. Me acerqué hasta él.

- Vamos, come un poco – le dije. Me miró bien.

- De verdad precioso, no es de mi agrado – dijo sin dejar de mirar el colorido dulce que tenía en mis manos.

- ¿Lo has probado? – le pregunté. Me miró.

- No, pero algo que es rosa y se te pega en las manos como chicle no debe ser nada agradable – me dijo. Reí divertido.

- Oh vaya, eres peor que un niño. Pruébalo, juro que te gustará – dije.

Me miró sin estar muy seguro. Tomó un pequeño pedazo con la punta de los dedos. De verdad parecía un niño al cual estabas obligando a comer verduras. Lo levantó lentamente hasta su boca y lo comió con cierto asco. Yo solo lo miraba.

- ¿Y? – pregunté.

- Es asqueroso – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No seas mentiroso! – le dije divertido.

- ¡Yo no miento! – dijo como si eso fuera lo más verdadero que hubiera dicho en su vida.

- Si claro, y yo soy Johnny Depp – dije. Rió con ganas.

- Ay, precioso eres tan gracioso – me dijo. Tomé un poco de algodón y lo metí en mi boca.

- Y tú eres tan extraño – le dije.

Volvimos a caminar. Y sin darme cuenta las horas fueron pasando. La noche se hizo presente en Tokio, fue tan rápido. Es tan extraño todo esto, es extraña la sensación de estar con él. Hay momentos en los que se me olvida y pienso que es un hombre normal, común y corriente. Pero cuando recuerdo que y quién es se me eriza la piel. Este hombre, que ni siquiera es un hombre, solo ha venido a mí con la intención de llevarse mi alma. Nada más que eso.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó cuando llegamos al departamento. Lo miré.

- No, estoy que exploto – le dije. Se quitó el saco y ese deseo ardiente hacía él me consumió.

- Y si. Si te la pasaste comiendo porquerías – dijo.

- ¡Ay, aja! ¿Ahora eres mi padre? – le pregunté.  
- No, gracias a Dios – dijo. Lo golpeé levemente en el brazo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrí hasta el.

- ¿Hola? – dije.

- Tiene un mensaje de voz, desea escucharlo – dijo la fría voz de la operadora. Fruncí el ceño – Para escuchar su mensaje marque 1.

- Ai-chan, soy Nagisa. Parece que no estás en casa, lindo. ¿Dónde y con quien estarás? ¡Ay ya me lo imagino! Bueno, pero después me cuentas sobre eso. Solo llamo para decirte que esta noche tampoco voy a casa. Rei está más ardiente que nunca y no voy a dejarlo en estas condiciones solo. Nos vemos mañana cariño, te quiero.

Deje el teléfono y reí por lo bajo. De verdad está loco. Negando divertido con la cabeza volví hacía la sala. Mi querido invitado estaba sin camisa. Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente. Ese pantalón negro se amoldaba bien a sus masculinas piernas. Mordí mi labio al imaginarlo sobre mí, su peso calentando mi cuerpo. Sus fuertes manos sosteniendo las mías mientras estábamos íntimamente unidos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

- Voy a tomar un poco de aire – le dije y salí de ahí antes de volverme loco.

Subí hasta el último piso de mi edificio. Entre a la abandonada terraza. Este lugar está más desierto que el desierto de Sahara. Mire hacia el cielo. Era azul oscuro y por la luz de la cuidad apenas se veían las estrellas. La luna estaba blanca y casi redonda. Una linda noche.  
Ni frió, ni calor. Ni viento, ni humedad. Nada. Me senté en el suelo y saque un cigarrillo. No había fumado en todo el día, algo muy raro en mí. Ahora necesitaba uno con desesperación. Lo prendí. Aspiré ese envenenado humo que lograba calmarme un grado. Suspiré levemente y me puse de pie. Me acerqué hasta las rejas de la terraza. La gente se veía pequeña, la cuidad ruidosa.

- Es tan misterioso todo, ¿Verdad? – me sobresalté ante su profunda voz en mi oído. Me giré a verlo. Estaba tan cerca que solo debía estirarme y podría besarlo.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunté nervioso.

* * *

_ Wao no puedo creer 8 capítulos voy y todavía falta mucho más..._

_Como detesto al Nitori fumado y todo un zorro de primera xD pero amo escribirlo de este modo jaja_

_Bien! hoy no hay mucho que decir solo lo que siempre digo._

_Bye bye~_


	10. Chapter 9: ¡Gou!

#09 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – me preguntó.

- No, por nada. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco aire – le dije. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y llamativos que horas atrás.

- ¿Has bailado alguna vez con el Diablo a la pálida luz de la luna? – me preguntó. Mi corazón se aceleró.

- No – le dije despacio.

Se inclinó hacía adelante y besó la punta de mi nariz suavemente. Cerré los ojos ante el dulce contacto. Luego bajó más su rostro y acarició su nariz con la mía. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos muy cerca de los míos. ¡Oh Dios mío! Su boca estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Mi respiración se agitó. Se quedó ahí quieto, mirándome fijo. Su nariz contra la mía. Su respiración pesada caía sobre mis labios.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – me dijo.

- No hay música – dije tratando de mantenerme de pie. Su mirada me estaba ahogando.

- Eso no es problema – me dijo.

Coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura. Desde lejos una suave melodía empezó a llegar a mis oídos. Pronto el lugar se lleno de música. Me acercó más a él. Coloqué una de mis manos en un su hombro. Comenzamos a bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía. Mis pies se movían al ritmo de los suyos.

- Eres tan hermoso – me susurró al oído. Mordí mi labio inferior._  
_

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunte invadido por las ganas de besarlo.

- Juro que no es mi intención – dijo.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la parte posterior de su hombro. Suavemente se escuchaba el latir de su corazón. ¿El Diablo tiene corazón? Al parecer sí. Dejé que la música, y el momento me llenaran por completo. Les juro que podría pasarme horas así con él. Cerré los ojos y deje que mis pies se movieran casi solos.

* * *

Se quedó dormido. Sin ningún problema lo alcé en brazos y bajamos hasta su departamento. Esta situación ya me estaba cansando. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Yo soy el Diablo, tampoco puedo seguir así. Entramos a la habitación y suavemente lo apoyé en la cama.

- No, no te vayas – me dijo con la voz dormido. Lo miré bien – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me acosté a su lado. Él se acomodó contra mí. Su bello rostro quedó sobre mi pecho. Tontamente me encontré colocando uno de mis brazos alrededor de él. De verdad me siento un imbécil. Es solo un simple humano ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Tal vez, él es – dijo una voz muy familiar para mis oídos. Levanté la vista y busqué con la mirada.

- ¿Gou? – pregunté. De repente se apareció ante mí.

- Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

- Gou – le dije asintiendo – Ya lo vez, mírame. Parezco un puto humano – rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquilo, te ves bien – me dijo divertida.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allí abajo? – dije al recordar mi casa y mis hermanos.

- Bien, por ahora puedo controlarlos. Con un potente grito, se quedan quietos.

- Pobres, me deben extrañar – le dije. Ella asintió levemente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tú, Rin. Me tienes preocupada. Sabes que como toda hermana, tengo instintos. Y los míos están a punto de explotar. ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé, Gou – le dije y mire hacía Nitori que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- Creo que el problema es lo que tienes sobre el pecho – me dijo mi hermana.

La mire bien. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Se acercó un poco más a la cama en donde me encontraba yo acostado con un hombre en mis brazos. Gou clavó la mirada en Nitori, provocando que se moviera un poco.

- Él es, hermanito – me dijo.

- ¿Eh? – le dije sin entender.

-¡Ay, aja! ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Él es la persona que el destino ha puesto para tu camino.

- Jajaja, que graciosa eres – le dije, pero ella no rió. Miré a Nitori.

- No te rías del destino – me dijo.

- El destino es un pelele, no siempre sale todo como él dice – dije.

- La mayoría de las veces si – dijo ella.

Lentamente me fui alejando de él, para no despertarlo. Lo acomodé bien en la cama y lo tapé. Con Gou salimos de la habitación, antes de despertarlo. Mi hermana rió divertida al ver en donde estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Te resulta gracioso? – le pregunté algo molesto.

- Pues, lo siento. Pero si – me dijo y volvió a reír – Ay, ya hermanito. No te pongas de mal humor.

- Juro que me siento muy extraño, Gou – le dije

- Lo sé, por eso vine – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunte. Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eres el Diablo. El ser más temido de todo el mundo. Eres malo, despiadado, vil y muy mentiroso. Pero aunque no puedas creerlo tienes algo bueno.

- Si, claro – dije irónico. Me miro fijo.  
- ¿Acaso piensas que el yin-yan fue hecho por un loco que estaba ebrio? – me preguntó. Me gire a verla – Dentro de lo bueno, siempre hay algo malo. Dios no es perfecto hermano, te lo ha demostrado. Y aunque todo el mundo crea que si, no es así. Y dentro de lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunté confundido.

- Busca dentro de ti, busca que ya lo vas a encontrar – dijo y se puso de pie – Solo sigue a tu… no tan usado, corazón.

Desapareció. Me dejo, aquí, con una extraña sensación dentro. La duda. Nunca tuve duda en mi vida. Siempre fuí seguro de mi mismo, de mis acciones. Nunca sentí nada por nadie. Ni lastima, ni admiración, ni amor. Bueno, tal vez cariño por mi hermana y un poco de aprecio por mis hermanos. Eso es algo bueno. Creo. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la habitación. Él dormía profundamente. Guiado por lo que Gou llama, mi corazón, me acerqué a la cama y me acosté junto a él. Se movió un poco y me abrazó contra su cuerpo. Su aroma inundó mis sentidos. Cerrando los ojos, vi pasar frente a la soledad de mi eternidad.

* * *

_Muy bien antes de proceder solo voy a decir, que a los religiosos que no les gusto la parte de Dios y toda la cosa, guarden sus comentarios y posteenlos en otro lado... Bueno eso era xD_

_Sorry Japiera no conteste a tu comentario el jueves, por que lo vi después de subir el cap :s_

_Sobre lo de mi problema es algo que me sucede casi siempre, por ahí lo manejo, pero por otro lado no puedo.._

_Siempre pensé que Nitori podría llegar a tener sentimientos femeninos.. Bah! no en todo sentido pero si en algunos, no se si me explico ._. la cosa es que si no te parece podría hacer algunas modificaciones, no hay problema ni nada XD y bueno por ahí me pierdo yo también leyendo cuando lo voy escribiendo y termino diciendo otra cosa jeje.. :p_

_PREGUNTA :D ¿si tuvieras un súper poder cual sería? Yo elegiría invisibilidad tiene sus pros y contras jaja_

_Bye bye ~_


	11. Chapter 10: trato con Él

#10 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

Comencé a moverme lentamente. Apreté los ojos al sentir la claridad de la luz sobre ellos. Mi cuerpo aún estaba dormido. Sin abrir, aún, los ojos moví mis piernas y lo que sentí me dejó inmóvil. Alguien estaba en la cama conmigo. Lentamente comencé a girar, para encontrarme a un ángel a mi lado. O eso parecía. Dormía, dormía profundamente. Lo mire bien. Cada poro de su rostro, parecía estar descansado. Sus cabellos, estaban levemente desordenados. Sentí un impulso por acomodarlos. Y cuando al fin todo mi cuerpo despertó, recordé que anoche estaba bailando con él y ahora estaba aquí, durmiendo con él. Lentamente me puse de pie, no quería despertarlo se veía tan lindo así. Con cuidado salí de la habitación. Me duché, rápido y salí. Volví a entrar a la habitación y él seguía durmiendo. Ahora ocupaba casi toda la cama. Lo miré bien. Había algo distinto en él hoy. No lo sé bien. Tomé mi ropa y salí de ahí para cambiarme. Cuando terminé comencé a hacer el desayuno. Desde lejos escuché el sonido de las llaves. Él entró.

- ¡Buen día! – dijo elevando la voz.

- ¡Shh! – le dije desde la cocina. Él entró y me miró.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hace como dos o tres días que no te veo – me dijo. Se acercó a mí y me saludo.

- ¡Baja la voz! – le dije en voz baja. Me miró bien - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ay, ni te imaginas. Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida – dijo y ambos salimos de la cocina para sentarnos en la sala.

- Ya me imagino, como debe haber quedado el pobre de Rei – dije divertido. Rió por lo bajo.

- Creo que por una semana no podrá moverse.

- ¡Nagisa! – dije divertido y ambos reímos.

Él salió de la habitación. Ambos nos volteamos a verlo. La mandíbula de Nagisa cayó al suelo al verlo, parado allí. Él me miró bien y luego miro a mi amigo. Rin solo traía puestos unos calzoncillos y un polo blanco que se apretaba bien a su cuerpo.

- Hola – saludó con voz rasposa, supuse que se acababa de despertar.

- Ho… hola – le dijo Nagisa. Él me miro a mí.

- Precioso, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? – me preguntó.

- Claro – dije y me puse de pie.

Caminé hasta la habitación y entramos. Cerré la puerta y me giré a verlo. Cuando lo hice algo sintió romperse dentro de mí. Como dije antes, mientras él dormía se veía distinto. Y si que lo estaba. Sus ojos eran más claros, mucho más claros. Asombrosamente llamativos. Mire el color de su pelo y era también más claro. Y ahora que lo miraba mejor, no tenía esa apariencia siniestra de siempre.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede? – le pregunté.

- Hice un trato con Dios – me dijo. Lo miré extrañado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Me ves distinto? – me preguntó.

- Un poco – le dije.

- Tengo cinco días para probarle que hay algo bueno en mí – dijo y camino hacia la ventana – Por ahora él tiene la mitad de mis poderes, por eso he dormido. Casi nunca duermo, ya que no es necesario.

- ¿Y? – dije intrigado.

- Si no logro demostrarle que hay algo bueno en mí, nunca más podré salir del infierno. A lo que me refiero es que viviré allí abajo, por siempre.

Lo mire aterrado. ¡Eso no podía ser así! Algo debíamos de hacer. Él no podía quedarse allí para el resto de la eternidad. ¿Qué haría yo? Mi cuerpo se congeló al escuchar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto que no pueda salir nunca más?

- Tranquilo, encontraremos algo bueno en ti – le dije.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – me preguntó.

- Claro que si – le dije y sonreí levemente. Él también lo hizo – Ahora, cámbiate que esta Nagisa ahí afuera.

- No puedo cambiarme – me dijo y me giré a verlo.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

- Él se llevo algunos de mis poderes, y uno de esos era el de poder vestirme chasqueando mis dedos.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no tienes otra ropa de la que tienes puesta? – dije sin poder creerlo. Rin asintió – Esto no podía ser peor.

- Lo sé – dijo divertido.

- Bueno, quédate aquí. Salgo, despacho a Nagisa y vemos que hacemos – le dije y salí de la habitación.

Mi rubio amigo se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomó del brazo y me jaló hasta la cocina. Lo miré extrañado, estaba realmente perturbado.

- Juro que casi entro a buscarte, pensé que estabas teniendo sexo con él. Pero luego dije que no era posible, porque no se escuchaba nada – me dijo nervioso. Reí divertido.

- Ya te dije que no pasó nada con él – dije divertido. Me miró bien.

- ¡Claro, Ai-chan! ¡Y yo soy Brad Pitt! – me dijo irónico. Caminé hasta la sala.

- Juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad – le dije. Me miró sin poder creerlo.

- Pero… pero él estaba en calzoncillos – dijo y miró hacía la puerta- Además te llamó precioso.

- Que hayamos dormido en la misma cama, no significa que hayamos tenido sexo amigo mío – dije y me senté en el sillón – Y que me diga así, tampoco.

- Ai-chan, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso estas ciego o qué? Ese hombre está que arde y tú ¿no le has tocado un pelo? – me preguntó.

- No, no es eso – dije. Él me miró bien – No te asustes, pero…

- Pero, ¿Qué? – dijo algo ansioso.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú, que? – dijo más nervioso que antes.

- No lo quiero solo para una noche – le dije lo más bajo que pude para que el que estaba en la habitación no escuchara. Mi amigo abrió la boca.

- ¿Estas enamorado?

- No… no lo sé, Nagisa. Pero con él es distinto que con los demás – dije y me puse de pie. Él también lo hizo.

- Ya era hora, amigo – me dijo algo emocionado y me abrazó. Le respondí el gesto.

Pero mientras descubría ese sentimiento dentro de mí me di cuenta de algo. Estoy enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Alguien que nunca sintió amor en su vida, alguien que es vil y no perdona el alma de nadie. Estoy enamorada del Diablo, perdidamente enamorado de él.

* * *

_Aaah! como detesto los examenes -.- pero bueno aquí tienen la continuación_

_No DUDEN en DEJAR reviews y eso! c:_

_Nos leemos en la próxima..._

_Bye bye ~_


	12. Chapter 11: De compras

#11 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

Cuando al fin conseguí que mi amigo saliera de la casa. Me dirigí a la habitación. Entre lentamente. Él estaba acostado en la cama, mirando la tele. Rió divertido, robándome una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza y me miró.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí – me dijo. Entre del todo y me senté en la punta de la cama.

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunté. Se acercó a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Los Simpson – dijo y miré hacía la tele – Son muy divertidos y no puedo creer que no los haya visto antes.

- ¿Nunca los habías visto? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Soy el Diablo, precioso. No tengo mucho tiempo para mirar la tele – me dijo. Me puse de pie y lo miré.

- Creo que tengo un poco de ropa de mi hermano en el closet, vístete y vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa – le dije. Me miró bien

- ¿Ir de compras? – dijo no muy contento.

- Si, señor Diablo. Tiene que comprarse unos jeans, algo cómodo. No va andar por la vida en calzoncillos. – dije divertido.

- Es cómodo estar así, pero creo que tienes razón. Vamos – me dijo y se puso de pie.

Le di la ropa de mi hermano, que le quedo un tanto ajustada. Jean no es tan musculoso como el Diablo, pero algo es algo. Desayunamos y salimos de mi departamento.

- ¿Te molesta si tomo tu mano para caminar? – me preguntó. Me giré a verlo. Lo pensé por unos largos segundos.

- No, claro que no – le dije.

Con cuidado tomó mi mano con la suya y suavemente entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano es grande, casi envuelve la mía. Sus dedos son fuertes y largos. Una mano protectora, me llevaba de paseo por las calles de Tokio. Mis, extraños celos se hicieron presentes en mí, mientras veía como todas las mujeres que pasaban cerca nuestro se giraban a mirarlo embobadamente.

- No te preocupes, precioso – me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo miré bien.

- ¿Preocuparme por qué? – le dije.

- Ellas no me causan nada. Solo tú lo haces – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

En menos de lo pensado estábamos en una tienda de ropa. Él miro a su alrededor y luego me miro a mí. Lo miré divertido.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte sin dejar de reír.

- Tengo miedo de perderme aquí, dentro – me dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo, me acerque a él y metí mi mano en los cabellos de su nuca. Como cuando estábamos en la feria. Su mirada, me estaba matando. Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos.

- Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que te pierdas – dije dulce. Sonrió levemente.

Nos alejamos y tome su mano, para llevarlo a buscar un poco de ropa. Comencé a poner en sus manos, cada cosa que veía. Quería que se probara todo. Jeans, playeras, camisas, bermudas, pantalones de vestir. Hasta un esmoquin, oh vamos, ambos sabemos que se vería muy bien con uno puesto.

- Y esto, también – dije colocando unas zapatillas sobre la gran pila de ropa que tenía encima.

- ¿Todo esto? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

- Si, quejón. Todo eso – le dije.

Tomé su brazo y lo conduje hacía uno de los cambiadores. Lo empuje allí dentro, y yo me senté en una silla, fuera, frente a él. Mire divertido a mi alrededor, las chicas de la caja me miraban sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Listo? – le pregunté.

- Ya casi – me contestó. Luego de eso salió. Lo miré bien.

- No, eso no – dije negando con la cabeza.

Hizo un gesto de odio con la cara y volvió a entrar. Yo reí divertido. Los minutos fueron pasando. Él salía y entraba. Yo reía y negaba con la cabeza. Eso sí, eso no. Esas eran todas mis palabras. Rin irritado, volvía a entrar y volvía a salir. Era tan gracioso. Giré mi cabeza y me enamore de un esmoquin del mostrador. Era hermoso, era el traje de mis sueños. Como los que usan los actores de Hollywood en la alfombra roja. Era blanco. Sin pensarlo lo tomé y entre en el cambiador de al lado. Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo. Él llevaba puesto el esmoquin que le escogí. Me miro bien, de pies a cabeza.

- Te ves tan... – me dijo y no terminó la frase.

- ¿Tan? – dije. Se acercó a mí.

- Tan hermoso – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- Y tú también – le dije.

- No sabes cómo me gustaría entrar allí dentro y sacarte eso, para jugar contigo, perderme en tu cuerpo, en tu aroma, en tu piel – me dijo con voz pesada. Tragué sonoramente.

- Rin, no seas impulsivo – le dije. Se acercó un poco más a mí.

- Juro que estoy intentando no serlo – dijo. Lo miré bien.

- Recuerda que tienes que encontrar algo bueno en ti, y según Dios la lujuria no es buena – dije nervioso.

- Dime 'que' – dijo. Lo miré extrañado.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte algo confundido y sin entender.

Se acercó más a mí y chocó su frente con la mía. Su respiración era agitada. Su mirada intensa. Juro que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Levantó sus brazos e hizo lo que menos me imaginaba. Me abrazó. Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo.  
- Sin la mitad de mis poderes es mucho más complicado controlarme – me dijo un poco agitado. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, suspire levemente.

- Ya lo veras, que podrás y le demostraras a Dios que hay algo bueno en ti, y que no siempre eres malo y mentiroso – dije divertido y me aleje de él.

- Es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento – me dijo. Le sonreí levemente – Mentira, lo que más quiero hacer en este momento es otra cosa.

- ¡Rin! – le dije reprendiéndolo.

- Jajajajaja, Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un imbécil – dijo. Asentí divertido.

Entramos de nuevo a los cambiadores, nos cambiamos y salimos de allí con un montón de ropa. Ambos esmoquin quedaron en su lugar. Eran demasiado caros. Nos acercamos a la caja, y ninguna de las chicas dejaba de mirar a Rin.

- Te espero afuera, precioso – me dijo y como buen desubicado palmeo mi trasero. Lo miré asesinamente. Me guiñó un ojo y salió. Revoleé los ojos y volví mi vista a la cajera.

- ¿Cuánto es? – le pregunte.

- 15000 yenes – me dijo medio boba.

Le alcancé el dinero. La chica me cobró, mientras que las otras miraban a Rin. Reí por lo bajo. ¡Dios, es tan provocador!

- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra – me dijo. Le sonreí. Todas se acercaron a mí.

- Perdónanos que te digamos esto, pero tu novio está que arde – dijo una de ella. Reí por lo bajo. Y mire a Rin, quien me miró también y sonrió dulcemente.  
Todos suspiramos ante esa sonrisa matadora.

- Se nota que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti – me dijo otra de ellas. Me giré a verla.

- ¿Tú crees? – le pregunté algo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Fíjate como te mira, así no te mira cualquiera – me contestó. Volví a mirar a Rin.

- Si lo que tiene él cuando te mira no es amor, yo me vuelvo monja ya mismo – me dijo la chica que me cobro. Las mire divertido y sonreí.

- Gracias chicas, vendré más seguido a comprar aquí – dije divertido.

- Cuando quieras, y más si traes a ese hombre – dijo divertida una de ellas. Me despedí de todas y salí con las bolsas. Él las tomo y comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me preguntó.

- Lo siento, me quede hablando con ellas – le dije. Se giró a verme.

- ¿De qué? – dijo. Lo miré bien.

- Nada que te importe – dije divertido.

Con su brazo libre me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Como casi siempre que hacía eso, todo el aire se fue de mi cuerpo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y me volví a perder en ellos.

- ¿Aiichirou? ¿Eres tú? – me preguntó alguien. Lentamente me aleje de Rin, y giré a verlo. ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Kohaku? – dije sin poder creerlo.

* * *

_Chan chan chan! Nuevo personaje jaja... Ay Dios acabo de ver el episodio de FREE y quede medio mal, Haru es tan desagradecido y el ¿rinharu? no tengo nada en contra, gustos son gustos.. Nahh mentira muerte al Rinharu como el Soutori que lo venia viendo desde la semana pasada._

_En fin que triste y más cuando te encontras en tu segundo año de preparatoria y saber que el año que viene tenes que despedirte de tus amigos u.u Ojala volviera ser niña para no tener tantos problemas._

_Aquí tienen el capitulo 11 de esta interesante historia o al menos creo que es interesante, bueno lo típico si les gusto comenten y si no también, saben que eso me hace feliz y me inspira a seguir hasta que me canse._

_Bye bye ~_


	13. Chapter 12: ¿Quién esta celoso?

#12 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sin pensarlo demasiado, me acerque a él y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me respondió el gesto. ¡Oh, hace tanto que no lo veía! Kamui Kohaku, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace más de cuatro años que no sé nada de él. Y ahora está aquí, de la nada. Kohaku se fue a vivir a Londres, porque su padre quería que estudiara derecho allí. Fue un gran amigo y novio para mí. Pero después de él, no volví a conseguir algo serio.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté contento.

- Bien, bien. Llegué hace unos días de Londres, vine a ver a mi madre y a mi hermana – me dijo y sonrió - ¿Y tú, que es de tu vida?

- Vivo con Nagisa, un amigo. Y estoy trabajando – le dije.

Sentí como alguien se acomodaba la garganta. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Me di la vuelta y lo acerqué a nosotros. Kohaku lo miró bien. Y Rin miró bien a Kohaku. Ambos se estaban, por así decirlo ¿estudiando?

- Él es Rin, un amigo – se lo presenté.

- Kamui Kohaku – le dijo él y tendió su mano.

- Un gusto – dijo Rin y le respondió. Algo no estaba bien aquí, podía sentir la incomodidad en el aire. La tensión. Los miré a ambos.

- Mmmm, bueno – dije para romper el hielo - ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – le pregunte a Kohaku.

- En casa de mi madre, quise ir a un hotel. Pero ya conoces a mamá es demasiado posesiva – me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien y de volver a verte – dije.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo él – Y si no te molesta ¿Podrías darme tu teléfono? Así no perdemos el contacto

- Oh, claro que si – le dije. Sacó su celular y comenzó a anotar – Listo. Llámame y hablamos.

- Claro, bonito. Adiós – me dijo y se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla. Pero se alejo rápido.

- ¡Auch! – dijo por lo bajo. Lo miré extrañado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte.

- Sentí una puntada en el estomago – me dijo. De reojo mire a Rin. Este sonrió levemente. ¡Oh, es un tramposo!

- ¿Estás bien? – le dije. Me miró.

- Si, si. Te llamo hoy en la tarde-noche – dijo.

- Está bien, estaré esperando – dije. Él se fue.

Sin poder creerlo me gire a verlo. Él clavo su seria mirada en mí. Lo mire fijo, desafiante, intentado intimidarlo. Pero solo conseguí que él me intimidara a mí. Como siempre.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunté.

- ¿Quién era él? – me contestó con una pregunta. Arqueé una de mis cejas y lo miré bien.

- ¿Celoso? – dije en forma de pregunta.

- ¿Quién es él? – volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero más despacio. Más amenazante.

- Kamui Kohaku, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace 4 años que se fue y no lo veo desde entonces. Nada importante, ¿Listo? – le dije.

- ¿Por qué le diste tu número? – dijo.

- ¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio de novio molesto? – le dije. Se acercó desafiante a mí.

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de no contestarme – me dijo por lo bajo. ¡Dios, era tan aterrador!

- Vamos, diablito. No te tengo miedo – dije. Arqueó una de sus cejas.

- Podría hacerte lo que yo quiera – dijo. Reí burlón.

- Pues fíjate que no. No puedes hacerme el amor – le dije. Sonrió levemente, le di donde más le duele.

- Pero puedo matarte.

- No serías capaz – dije.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó. Y en verdad no estoy seguro de contestar a eso. Lo miré fijo y trate de encontrar mi respuesta en sus ojos.

- Porque nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú me miras – le dije.

- ¿Ni él? – dijo refiriéndose a Kohaku.

- Ni él, ni nadie. Solamente tú – mire su boca y trague saliva. Solo necesito probarlos, tenerlos. Por lo menos medio segundo – ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kohaku? Así no vas a demostrar que tienes algo bueno dentro.

- Solo estaba probando si ese poder aun esta en mí. Y gracias a Dios, si lo está. ¡Gracias Barba! – dijo elevando la voz en la última frase.

- Pues para mí fue porque estás celoso – le dije y bajé la mirada.

- Pues, tenlo por hecho que sí. Fue por celos. Y si no hubiese tenido el poder, le hubiera pegado con el puño – me dijo sonriente. Lo miré bien.

- Eres tan malo – dije divertido.

- ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar algo bueno en mí? – me preguntó.

- Solo debemos hacer cosas que por lo general nunca haces y ponerte a prueba y no lo sé – dije divertido.

- Ya encontré algo bueno dentro de mí – me dijo. Lo mire sorprendido.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte intrigado.

- Tú – me dijo.

* * *

_Presiento que este capitulo fue más corto que lo usual, y Rin celoso *-* muy tierno en mi opinion jaja... Bueno lo mismo de siempre gracias por sus reviews y por leer esta historia n.n_

_Estaba pensando en subir algunas series de terror al estilo free pero solo para la semana de halloween. No sé ¿ustedes que dicen? _

_Buehh me_ _despido y me voy a dormir ¡POR FIN TERMINE LOS EXAMENES!_

_Bye bye ~_


	14. Chapter 13: ¡Shalalala bésalo!

#13 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

Sentí mi corazón desbocarse de dudas. ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Se acercó más a mí y con su mano libre acarició mi rostro. Como dije antes, ahora no tiene esa apariencia siniestra de ayer. Ahora parece… normal.

- Tú eres algo bueno y…- dijo y dejó de hablar.

- ¿Y que? – le pregunté queriendo saber más.

- Y tú estás…

- Señores clientes, lamentamos interrumpir lo que están haciendo. Pero deben dejar el centro comercial, porque cerraremos en 10 minutos, por fallas eléctricas en la instalación – dijo la fría voz de la operadora interrumpiéndolo.

- Uh, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos quedemos aquí dentro y me obligues a comprar más ropa – me dijo divertido y comenzó a caminar.

- Si, claro – dije por lo bajo y salimos de ahí.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido. Teníamos demasiadas bolsas, no podíamos ir caminando. Aunque conociéndolo a él, les diría que es capaz de hacer algo para que no sean demasiadas y luego las encontremos en casa. Como ya dije una vez, es extraño decir casa. Suena mucho a 'nuestra' casa. Pronto llegamos.

- Ahora que estoy pensando ¿En que momento hiciste el 'acuerdo' con Dios? – le pregunté. Se giró a verme.

- Fácil. Mientras dormías fui a verlo – me dijo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – dije divertido cuando entramos al departamento.

Nos sacamos las zapatillas. Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos tiramos al sillón, cansados. Reí divertido al saltar levemente del mismo y volver a mi lugar.

- Bueno, llegue, estaba realmente sorprendido de verme. Ya que hace mucho que no subo a verlo. La luz del cielo me hace daño a los ojos. Empezamos a hablar, tomamos un poco de vino y luego empezamos a jugar ajedrez. Y como casi nunca, le gane ¿Puedes creerlo? – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer eso?.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó.

- El acuerdo – le dije. Clavó su mirada en la mía y suspiro levemente.

- Mi hermana vino a verme – dijo. Lo miré bien.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Eso quiere decir que la muerte estuvo aquí en mi casa? – dije aterrado. Rió por lo bajo.

- Si, pero tranquila. Gou es inofensiva cuando no esta en horas de trabajo, y no es siniestra y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo linda que es. Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando ella esta – me dijo.

- ¿Y que te dijo? – le pregunté. No me contestó nada.

Tome el control y prendí la tele. Estaban dando una película. Tarde unos pocos segundos en reconocerla. Era 'Titanic'. Rose y Jack estaban en el agua helada. Temblé levemente al ver el frío que tenían.

- Esa fue una de las tantas veces que Gou se llevo más de una vida al mismo tiempo, y en un mismo lugar – me dijo.

Lo mire e hizo una seña para que me acercara a él. Me acerqué más a él y me acurruco contra su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiré el aroma de su perfume. Volví a mirar la tele pero sin alejarme de él.

- ¿Aun no sabes lo que quieres por tu alma? – me preguntó. Sin alejarme de sus brazos me moví para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, aun no – le dije. Su mirada abrazó la mía. Con una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- A mi también, me encanta estar contigo – dije.

Juro que en cualquier momento iba a besarlo. Era algo que ya no podía controlar. Estaba a punto de ser más fuerte que yo. Se inclinó hacia abajo, hacia mí. Cerré los ojos levemente, esperando aquello. El maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar. Abrí los ojos y ya estaba a pocos centímetros mío. Se alejó con un gruñido. Me puse de pie y fui a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – dije.

- Ai, hola – me dijo.

- ¡Kohaku! – lo llame al reconocerlo - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, bien. Dije que iba a llamarte – dijo divertido. Sonreí.

- Lo se, lo se – dije divertido.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – me dijo.

- Y yo a ti – dije enternecido - ¿Cómo te ha ido en Londres?

- Bien, pero nada es como en casa.

- Me lo imagino – le dije y me giré a buscar a Rin. No estaba en el sillón ¿Dónde diablos estará? Lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

- Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana? – me preguntó.

Extrañada por no encontrar a Rin, me gire para mirar al frente. Salté levemente, al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro y con el semblante tan serio.

- ¿Mañana? – dije algo confundido.

- ¿Puedes? – me dijo. La respiración de Rin se volvió densa, pesada.

- Mmm, no lo se. Tengo que fijarme en mi agenda – le dije nervioso – Déjame revisarlo y te llamo.

- Claro – dijo él.

Me dio un número y lo anote, pero sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a Rin. ¡Dios, ya me esta dando miedo!

- Te llamo luego Kohaku – dije divertido pero nervioso.

- Está bien, adiós bonito.

- Adiós – lo salude y colgué.

Sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos retrocedí levemente. Él comenzó a acercarse. Mis pies no podían detenerse, era algo que no podía hacer. Me estaba asustando, estaba logrando hacerme tener miedo. Les juro que desde que lo conocí nunca me dio miedo del todo. Pero en este momento, si lo esta haciendo.

* * *

_Aaaaah! por fin, por fin, por fin... No hay mucho que decir hoy, no estoy de humor -.- sólo les voy a decir lo mismo de siempre MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews y por que siguen esta voluble historia (?_

_Realmente no estoy de humor._

_Bye bye ~_


	15. Chapter 14: ¡No te vallas!

#14 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

No pude seguir mis pasos, ya que la pared me lo impidió. El aire a mí alrededor se puso denso. Estaba tan cerca. Él podía hacerme daño sin ningún problema ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¡Oh, por Dios! Por un minuto me gustaría poder tener poderes. Colocó sus brazos a mis costados, impidiendo mi escape. Lo miré fijo a los ojos. Era tan poderoso y fuerte. De verdad podía lastimarme.

- ¿Qué… que sucede? – le pregunté apenas.

- Debo irme – dijo. Lo miré bien.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeó la pared con la mano – Lo siento.

- Tengo que irme, Nitori – me dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Volveré dentro de 3 días, si aun no sabes que quieres por tu alma. Te quedarán 2 días más – dijo. Lo miré bien.

- No quiero que te vayas – dije.

- Debo hacerlo, precioso – se alejó de mí y caminó hasta la habitación.

Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho. Él no se podía ir. No quiero que se vaya. Pero mientras esta sensación esta en mi pecho, me doy cuenta de algo. ¿Qué pasara cuando no lo vea nunca más? ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Sin pensarlo corrí hacia la habitación y la abrí. Él ya no estaba.

- ¿Rin? – lo llamé.

Nadie me contestó. Por alguna razón mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había un gran vacío en mi interior. Se había ido y no me dejo abrazarlo antes de irse. ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Comencé a llorar. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No debo llorar, no tengo motivos! Me dijo que iba a volver dentro de tres días. Solo debo esperar y pensar que es lo que quiero a cambio de mi alma.

- Ai-chan, ¡Ai-chan! – me llamó alguien. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté de repente.

- Ya son casi la una de la tarde, Ai-chan ¿Estuviste llorando? – me preguntó al ver mis, seguramente, hinchados ojos.

- No, no – dije poniéndome de pie. Entre al baño y él fue tras mío.

- Aiichirou Nitori, te conozco y mucho. ¡Dime porque diablos llorabas sino quieres verme enojado! – me exigió.

Dia…Rin. Mire a mi alrededor y él no estaba. Pensé que cuando despertara lo iba a encontrar de nuevo aquí. Pero al parecer eso no es así. Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se humedecieron. Nagisa me miró bien y sin pensarlo se acerco a mí a abrazarme.

- Oye, Oye, no llores – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Lo siento, es que estoy algo sensible – dije y me aleje de él. Me miró bien.

- ¿Te hizo algo aquel hombre? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- No, él no sería capaz de lastimarme. Solo que tuvo que irse, vuelve dentro de tres días y me puse un poco triste – le dije. Arqueo una ceja.

- Ai-chan, ni siquiera lloraste cuando Kohaku se fue a Londres – me dijo divertido. Y lo recordé a él, a Kohaku. Había quedado en llamarlo y no lo hice.

- ¡Kohaku! – dije y corrí al teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó él y se acerco a mí. Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número.

- ¿Hola? – me contestó.

- ¡Kohaku!.

- ¿Ai? Pensé que te habías olvidado – dijo y rió por lo bajo.

- Lo siento tanto, pero estaba tan cansado que me olvide de todo y me quedé dormido. Me acabo de levantar.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- Si quieres, podemos salir a cenar mañana en la noche – le dije.

- ¿De verdad?.

- Claro que si – dije y sonreí levemente.

- Paso por ti a las 10 de la noche ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó.

- Mejor imposible – le dije. Le di la dirección de casa y colgué. Me giré a ver a mi amigo. Me miró bien.

- ¿Acabas de hablar con Kohaku? – Me preguntó.

- Si, si. Me lo encontré ayer en el centro comercial, y me pidió mi número. Ayer en la tarde me llamó y me invitó a cenar. Y como me quede dormido, no le conteste. Por eso lo llame ahora – le conté.

- ¿Así que volvió? – dijo sorprendido.

- Si, así es – le dije. Entre al baño y él detrás de mí.

- ¿Y como está? ¿Está igual de guapo que siempre? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- Si, creo que si. No ha cambiado nada de nada – le dije. Salimos del baño y fuimos hasta la cocina.

- Ai-chan, ¿estás enamorada de nuestro nuevo jefe? – preguntó. Me giré a verlo.

- No… no lo se, Nagisa – dije dudoso.

- ¿Y él, lo esta de ti?.

- Tampoco lo sé – le dije y otra vez la melancolía volvió a mí.

- Me preocupas amigo – me dijo.

- A mi también, y mucho – mire hacia la ventana.

Necesito que vuelva, necesito verlo. ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo? Creo que quiere llevarse algo más que mi alma. Él quiere llevarse mi corazón. Creo que lo va a lograr. Cuando él se vaya definitivamente, no solo se llevara mi alma. Sino que también todo el amor que tengo para dar. Necesito hacer algo. Necesito cambiar esto que siento. Tal vez mañana en la noche saliendo de nuevo con Kohaku lo logre. Tal vez aun este a tiempo de salvarme. Dios quiera que este a tiempo de hacerlo.

* * *

_Wou! ¿tan rápido quiere olvidarlo? Sería imposible D: o... Posible... _

_En fin quiero agradecer los favoritos y followers de esta historia ya que no les agradecí a lo largo del fic._

_Bye bye ~_


	16. Chapter 15: Celos, celos everywhere

#15 where HE goes, goes the FIRE.

Termine de ponerme el pantalón. Dentro de cinco minutos kohaku llegaría y yo aún no estaba listo. Corrí deprisa a mi habitación a buscarme un tapado. La temperatura había cambiado bastante. Hacía frió, me miré por última vez al espejo y el portero sonó. Corrí a atenderlo.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunté.

- Soy Kohaku – me dijo.

- Ahí bajo – dije y colgué.

Tomé mis llaves y salí del departamento. Nagisa había decido irse a vivir con Rei. A eso había venido ayer a casa. Dijo que habían hablado mucho que ya era hora de la convivencia. Jamás pensé que mi rubio amigo llegaría a tanto. Pero me alegro por él. Pasamos una linda tarde de amigos juntos, ayer. Él siempre me hace sentir mejor. Es una gran persona.

- ¡Hola! – me dijo cuando abrí la puerta. Sonreí levemente, y me acerque a él para saludarlo – Luces hermoso.

- Gracias – le dije divertido – Tú no te quedas atrás.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó.

- Claro – dije y tomé su brazo.

Pronto estuvimos en un lindo restaurante. Se acercó a mí y me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y a sentarme. Sonreí levemente y le agradecí. Él se sentó frente a mí y pronto vino un mozo. Nos entrego el menú.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – dijo.

- Mmmm, no lo se – dije sin dejar de mirar las cosas.

Una punzada comenzó a formarse en mi estomago. Era un dolor terrible. Solté la cartilla y tome mi panza con una mano. Kohaku me miró bien. Yo también lo hice. Se veía algo borroso.

- ¿Ai? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

Asentí levemente. Algo se movía con fuerza dentro de mi panza y estaba haciendo estragos conmigo. Sin pensarlo mucho me puse de pie. Kohaku me miró bien.

- Voy al baño – le dije más que mareado.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó.

- No, no – le dije rápidamente – Solo pide por mi.

Más que apurado me dirigí al baño. Para mi suerte no había nadie allí. Me acerqué a uno de los retretes y me agache para vomitar. Abrí mi boca, porque la sensación de hacerlo me estaba matando, pero nada salió. Me puse de pie y me paré frente al espejo. Abrí la canilla y lavé mi cara con agua fría. Otra vez las ganas de vomitar vinieron a mí, pero ya no podía girarme al retrete. Bajé mi cabeza hacia el lava manos. Una mancha se formó en el espejo. Como si eso hubiera salido de mí. Pronto tomó forma.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? – me preguntó. Lo miré bien.

- ¿Rin? – dije sin poder creerlo.

Estaba del otro lado del espejo. Lo miré detenidamente. Sus ojos no estaban de un rojo suave, sino que eran rojo intenso. Rojos como el FUEGO. Miré su cuerpo. Estaba lastimado, golpeado, herido. Volví a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué… que te sucedió? – le pregunté aterrado.

- Tranquilo, solo jugaba con mis hermanos – me dijo.

- ¿A eso le llamas jugar? ¿Dónde estás?.

- En mi casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- ¡Me voy por dos días! ¡Solo dos días! ¡Ya sales con ese imbécil! – me dijo enojado.

- ¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Y ahora me vienes a… a hacer una escena de celos! ¿Detrás de un espejo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – le pregunte nervioso.

Me miró fijo a los ojos. Su respiración era agitada. Al parecer estaba enojado por algo más. Miré su piel, estaba más roja de la normal. Parecía arder. Volví a sus ojos. Eran tan raros.

- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos muy rojos? – le pregunté.

- Cuando juego con mis hermanos, mis poderes se salen de control. Alterando el color de mis ojos y haciendo que mi piel queme – me contestó.

- ¿Y tu pacto con Dios? – dije al recordar eso.

- Al Diablo con ello, no tengo nada de bueno dentro – me dijo. Lo mire espantado.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tendrás que vivir por siempre y para siempre en el infierno?.

- Así es, precioso – me dijo. Negué con la cabeza efusivamente.

- No, no por favor – le dije desesperado. Me miró bien.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- No, no puedes – dije mientras otra vez mis ojos se humedecían por él.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿A quién diablos le puede importar el Diablo? – dijo lleno de resentimiento.

- A mí – le dije rápidamente – A mi me importas y mucho.

* * *

_Wooou! que intenso se puso :O es mi deber decir que ya se acerca el lemon *Cara de "Oie ke riko"*_

_En la tv están hablando del k-pop en Argentina *-* goooosh!_

_Bye bye ~_


	17. Chapter 16: Gou-chan

#16 where He goes, goes the FIRE.

Se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente. Su respiración era pesada, se podía oír perfectamente. Volví a mirar las heridas de su cuerpo, parecían algo así como arañazos, mordisco y golpes. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos.

- Debo irme – me dijo de repente.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – le pregunté.

- Sí – me contestó.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le dije. Me miró fijo, serio.

- Yo no prometo nada, solo cumplo lo que digo.

- Rin– lo llame.

- ¿Qué?.

- Te extraño – susurré levemente.

Levanté mi mano y la apoyé sobre el frió espejo que estaba frente a mí. Apoyé mi mano justo frente a su pecho, pero sabía que no podía tocarlo, que no lo estaba haciendo.

- Hasta mañana, precioso – me dijo.

- Hasta mañana – dije y desapareció.

Alguien tocó la puerta del baño. Recordé donde estaba y con quien. Me acomodé un poco y decidí salir. Era uno de los mozos. Me miró bien y yo a él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté.

- No, nada joven. Solo que el señor que venía con usted me pidió que le dijera que lo perdonara, pero se tenía que ir – me dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – dije.

- Si, me dejó esta nota para usted – dijo y me entregó un papel.

Tome el papel y el mozo se fue. ¿Por qué se habrá ido así? ¿Habré tardado mucho? Sin seguir dando vueltas abrí el papel.

''Siento haberme ido así, Ai. Pero llamó mi madre, mi hermana Eri está muy mal, la internaron de urgencia. Luego te llamo para contarte todo con detalles. Lo siento de verdad. No quería que esto quedara así. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que me encanta estar contigo. Hablamos otro día, bonito. ''  
Con cariño. Kohaku.

¡Oh, Dios! Espero que Rin no tenga nada que ver con esto. Porque si eso llega a ser así, y a la hermana de Kohaku le sucede algo, el señor Diablo va a conocerme. Tomé mi abrigo y salí de aquel restaurante. Lo mejor era volver a casa. Todo había sido un desastre. ¿En qué problema me metí, Dios mío? Debí escuchar a mi amigo cuando me dijo que no subestimara a lo que no conocía. Debí retractarme de mis palabras. Pero si no lo hubiese dicho, tal vez jamás hubiese conocido a Rin. Una fría brisa subió por mi espalda, mientras caminaba por la calle. Mi piel se erizó por completo. No era un frío normal. Era un frió extraño. Nunca había sentido algo así.

- Tranquilo, no te asustes – me dijo. Mi corazón casi se salió de lugar cuando una mujer se paró frente a mí – Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

La miré bien. Era una mujer alta de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Comencé a temblar levemente. Era un frío horrible. Jamás había sentido uno así. Recordé las palabras de Rin _"Gou es inofensiva cuando no está en horas de trabajo, no es siniestra y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo linda que es. Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando ella esta."_

- ¿Gou? – le dije por lo bajo.

- Se nota que Rin te ha hablado de mí – me dijo sonriente.

La miré sin poder creerlo. Tengo a la muerte frente a mí. Esto no era posible. Retrocedí unos pasos. Ella rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquilo, Ai. No voy a hacerte daño. No estoy en horas de trabajo, y además a ti te falta todavía – dijo.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunté luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu casa o ha otro lado? No creo que quieras que te vean hablando con la nada en medio de la calle – me dijo.

- ¿Con la nada? – pregunté.

- Yo tengo el poder de hacer que solo la persona que yo quiera me vea. Y en este caso tú eres el único que lo está haciendo – dijo.

Asentí levemente y comenzamos a caminar. El molesto frío aun no se había ido de mí. La miré de costado. Rin tenía razón. Ella no es siniestra y nada de esas cosas. Es más, es muy bella. Y si la miras bien es algo parecida a Rin. Llegamos a mi departamento, entramos. Le pregunté si quería algo de tomar, me dijo que no. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Ella frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté luego de unos segundos de silencio. Ella acomodó su garganta y miró a su alrededor.

- Si mi hermano se llega a enterar que vine a verte, se enojará mucho conmigo y será capaz de no hablarme por un millón de años – me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Tranquila, yo no le diré nada – le dije.

- Estoy preocupada por Rin – dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿En que sentido?.

- En todos los sentidos.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Mi hermano es el Diablo, Aiichirou. Jamás ha conocido lo que es el amor, jamás se ha preocupado por alguien que no sea él. Bueno tal vez si, cuando nací yo. Pero a lo que me refiero es que nunca lo había visto tan perturbado – me dijo.

- ¿Quieres decir que él tal vez este mal por mi culpa? – le pregunté.

- No, no por tu culpa – dijo y se acercó un poco más a mí para bajar la voz – Creo que has despertado algo dentro de él. Algo que desconoce y por lo cual está confundido.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

- Sabes que ha hecho un pacto con el Creador, ¿verdad? – me dijo.

- Si, lo se. Y es una locura.

- También lo creo. Pero Aiichirou, eres el único que puede despertar eso bueno que Rin tiene dentro.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? – Dije

- Arriésgate. Al diablo con las reglas de Dios, Aiichirou. Él mismo creó las reglas del amor, y si él mismo las prohíbe se está contradiciendo – me dijo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?.

- Lo que sientes. Cuando lo tengas al frente y creas que es hora de despertar lo bueno dentro de él, haz lo que te diga tu corazón – dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice – Ahora debo irme, ya es hora para Kamui Eri.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Esa niña está sufriendo, Aiichirou. Debo llevármela – me dijo.

- Rin no tiene que ver en esto ¿Verdad? – le pregunté.

- Para nada. Rin no se interpone en las muertes. Solo Dios y yo – dijo.  
Asentí levemente. Sabía todo lo que Kohaku iba a sufrir por esto.

- ¿Será rápido? – le dije. Se giró a verme.

- No sentirá nada – me dijo.

- Gracias Gou – dije. Sonrió levemente.

- Es un secreto – susurró.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunté.

- Rin nunca tuvo debilidades, pero ahora si tiene una – me dijo.  
La miré extrañado.

- ¿Cuál?.

- Tú.

* * *

_Bueno el capitulo por poco y no se sube, tengo sueñito._

_Guest: Si subo esos 4 capítulos de golpe realmente esto se acabaría rápido.. Y bueno ahora estas leyendo los capítulos que me salteé, osea, lo mismo lo subo para que lo lean :)_

_Se agradece sus reviews, favoritos y follows en verdad me llenan un poco ese huequito que tengo en mi corazón :)_

_Bye bye ~_


	18. Chapter 17: Otra vez con vos

#17 where He goes, goes the FIRE.

Abrí mis ojos por el ruido del tren. Hace bastante que no me despertaba con este sonido. Parpadeé seguido para despertarme mejor. Con pereza me senté en la cama. Miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie allí. Pensé que cuando despertara lo que primero que iba a ver sería a él. Un exquisito olor a huevos y mantequilla lleno mi estomago. Sin pensarlo me puse rápidamente de pie para salir de la habitación. Abrí con fuerza la puerta, para divisarlo del otro lado de la cocina haciendo, lo que se supone debe ser, el desayuno. Está aquí. Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sonreí abiertamente y corrí hasta él. Me tire a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque más a mí.

- Hola – le dije sin soltarlo.

Creo que totalmente anonadado por mi reacción de abrazarlo, se encontró devolviéndome el gesto. Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura. Mi corazón latía fuerte. Rápido. Cerré los ojos y me encontré acariciando su nuca con una de mis manos.

- Oh, te extrañe tanto – susurré en su oído.

Dulcemente besó uno de mis hombros. Me alejé de él despacio, me sentía un poco idiota por esto, pero no podía ser de otra forma. De verdad lo había extrañado. Me sentía tan mal sin él.

- Jamás nadie me había extrañado – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- No lo creo. Para mi que tus hermanos si te deben de extrañar cuando no estas con ellos – le dijo. Asintió divertido.

- Hice el desayuno.

- Me di cuenta – dije y me senté a la mesa.

Colocó frente a mí, los huevos y el pan con mantequilla. Giró para agarrar algo y ponerlo frente a mí. Café. Lo miré y sonreí levemente. Se sentó y empezamos a comer. ¿Cómo habrá hecho para curar las heridas que tenía ayer?

- ¿Vas a decirme la razón de porque te fuiste? – le pregunté. Me miró.

- Necesitaba un poco de mi casa, me estaba volviendo loco aquí.

- ¿No te gusta estar aquí?.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo, precioso. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo. Pero necesitaba mi casa, mi lugar.

- Entiendo – le dije. Volvió a comer.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Kohaku? – me preguntó. Lo miré.

- Tengo que llamarlo – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Ayer tuvo que irse porque internaron a su hermanita y estaba muy mal. Tengo que preguntarle como esta.

- Su hermana murió – me dijo. Bajé la mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

- Hable con Gou. La vida de esa niña no sería buena si seguía viviendo.

- Creo que tendré que llamarlo – le dije.

- Lo sé. Hazlo – me dijo.

Me puse de pie y fui en busca del teléfono. Marqué el número de Kohaku, pero nadie me contestó. Marqué el número de su casa, y allí tampoco. ¡Oh, Dios! Debe estar destrozado. Volví a la cocina y él seguía sentado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó.

- Nadie contesta – dije.

- Tal vez no esté en su casa.

- Así parece.

Se puso de pie y ordenamos todo. Salimos de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón. Lo miré fijo, él también lo hizo.

- Yo también te extrañe precioso, no sabes cuánto – me dijo. Sonreí dulcemente.

- ¿De verdad?.

- Nunca dije tanta verdad junta.

Mordí levemente mi labio inferior y mire a mí alrededor. Es de día. Quiero que sea de noche. Lo volví a mirar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó.

- ¿Aun tienes el poder de alterar las horas? – le pregunté. Me miró bien.

- Creo que si – dijo. Sonreí.

- Haz que sea de noche, por favor – le pedí. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Solo hazlo – dije. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.

- Cierra los ojos – me dijo. Asentí levemente y lo hice.

Sentí un pequeño mareo y pronto todo volvió a estar quieto. Aún no abría mis ojos, no iba a hacerlo hasta que él me lo dijera.

- Ahora puedes abrirlos – dijo.

Los abrí y todo estaba oscuro a nuestro alrededor. Era de noche. Sonreí levemente y tome una de sus manos.

- Vamos – le dije. Me miró extrañado.

- ¿A dónde? – me preguntó.

- A despertar lo bueno dentro de ti.

Más que extrañado asintió y salimos de casa. Era una linda noche. Un poco fresca, el cielo negro estaba siendo cubierto por nubes. ¿Estará Dios descubriendo lo que tengo pensado hacer, y por eso se está enojando? No lo sé, y no me importa. Lo único que quiero es mirarlo a él. Llegamos al viejo parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa. Sin soltarnos de la mano caminamos hasta allí. Divertido corrí hasta una de las viejas hamacas y me senté.

- Quiero sentarme contigo – me dijo.

Asentí y me puse de pie. Se sentó en la hamaca. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, me acerque a él y me senté sobre sus piernas, colocando alrededor de su cintura las mías. Comenzó a mecerse. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre sus cabellos y lo acaricié suavemente.

- ¿Qué quieres por tu alma? – me preguntó. Baje mi mano por su oreja, y la acaricié.

- Aún no lo sé – le dije.

- ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?.  
- Tal vez, mañana. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso. Solo déjame mirarte y tocarte. ¿Nunca has soñado con no ser el Diablo? – le pregunté.

- No, nunca. Siempre acepte esto que soy y no me quejo – dijo.

- Quiero hacerte un regalo – le dije.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- Algo dulce, algo raro.

* * *

_Jujuju! mushashas se viene el lemon *-* el momento deseado de toda lectora esta por llegar.. El viernes! Pero si quieren que lo escriba jueves, viernes y sábado dejen mushos mushos reviews que me dejan contenta y es lo que más agradezco de ustedes! al igual que sus follows y favoritos._

_Voy a hacer especial de halloween, osea, toda esa semana. _

_See you._

_Bye bye ~_


	19. Chapter 18: Muestra de amor 1º PARTE

**WARNING: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES APTO PARA LAS AMANTES DEL LEMON, SI VOS NO LO SOS TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO MIRES, O SINO, TE GUSTARA**

* * *

#18 Where he goes, goes the fire

- Va a llover – me dijo. Levanté la cabeza y miré al oscuro cielo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté. Él también miró hacia arriba.

- Huele a lluvia – dijo.

Respiré profundamente y ese refrescante olor entró por mi nariz. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó más a mí y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Yo solo acariciaba su pelo. Se seguía meciendo sobre la hamaca, con cuidado.

- Me haces tan bien – dije despacio.

Comenzó a llover. La fría lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Sonreí y levanté la cabeza para que las gotas mojaran mi rostro. Esta sensación era tan increíble.

- Ai – me llamó. Volví mi mirada a él

- ¿Si? – le dije suave.

- Quiero que me des algo – dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté.

- Comparte un beso conmigo – susurró.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa. Estábamos completamente mojados. Él se seguía meciendo en la hamaca. Desde que lo vi, quise besarlo. Y ahora no puedo ni respirar. Sonreí levemente. Coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios y los separé levemente. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. No podría detenerme. Después de esto ya no habrá marcha atrás. Ya tiene mi corazón.

- Prométeme que nunca olvidaras este beso – le dije.

- Te lo prometo.

Sin seguir dando vueltas me acerque lentamente a su boca. Mi corazón, casi se salió de lugar cuando choque contra sus labios. Como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie en mi vida, me encontré totalmente perdido ante esto. No sabía que hacer. Su boca se empezó a mover, para darle señal a la mía. Con cuidado sus labios pasaban sobre los míos. Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Se alejó dulcemente, para volver a acercarse. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaron en un suave baile. Y mi corazón, mi corazón iba a explotar. La lluvia seguía siendo fuerte. El sabor de sus labios, mezclado con la del agua salada, era el mismo cielo. Se puso de pie conmigo encima. Nuestras bocas no podían alejarse. Coloqué mis piernas en el suelo, pero apenas pude tocarlo. Estaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Con cuidado me aleje de él. Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sonreí levemente. Levantó su mano y acaricio mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, ante el caliente contacto.

- Volvamos a casa – dije.

Asintió levemente. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos caminar debajo de la lluvia. Me gire a verlo y sonreí bobamente. Detuvo su paso y con un tirón me acerco a él para besarme. Mis piernas temblaron. Colocó una de sus manos en mi nuca para acercarme más a él. Jamás nadie me había besado de esta forma. Él era tan increíble, que de verdad no parecía que nunca besó a nadie. Me aleje de él para tomar aire, y al abrir mis ojos mire sorprendida a mí alrededor. Estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento. Lo miré bien. Sonrió abiertamente.

- Vas a enfermarte, precioso. No quiero eso – dijo.

Tome las llaves y abrí. Totalmente descontrolado de mí, lo tome de la polera y lo acerque a mi boca. Con movimientos salvajes tome sus labios con los míos. ¡Dios, era una locura! Él no podía hacer esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Oh, Ai – gimió levemente mi alejé de sus labios y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me volví a acercar a él. Comencé a besar su mentón para bajar a su cuello. Su respiración iba en aumento al igual que mi cuerpo. Se alejó de mí y levemente me empujo contra la mesa de la sala. Se acercó más a mí y me alzó en ella, para volver a mis labios. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba sus cabellos. Colocó sus manos en mis caderas y me pegó más a él. Gemí levemente. Lo empujé de mí para quitarle la polera. Lo miré detenidamente. Alcé una de mis manos y la apoye sobre su fuerte pecho. Su pecho se elevaba por la respiración pesada.

- Como te deseo – susurre agitado – Mariposas bailan en mi pecho, el calor no se dispersa, amor.

Bajé mis dedos por su pecho. Provocando que su blanca piel se erizara bajo mi mano. Eso me hacía sentir poderoso. Sabía que tenía cierto poder sobre él. Pero siempre sabría al final del día, que él tenía todo el poder sobre mí.- Te quiero besar de los pies, a la cabeza – le dije e incliné mi cabeza para lamer su pecho.

Gimió roncamente. Envolví una de sus tetillas con mi lengua. Metió su mano entre mis cabellos y me acerco más a su pecho. Subí mi boca por su cuello, para morder levemente su oreja. Murmuró algo en otro idioma. Me alejé y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunté.

Sonrió levemente. Colocó su mano derecha sobre uno de mis pechos. Lo acarició sobre la ropa, poniéndome tenso, haciendo que lo deseara más aún. Bajó por mi cintura, hasta el borde de mi camiseta. Metió su mano debajo. Mordí levemente mis labios. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me volvió a besar. Su mano caliente, pasaba por mi cintura. Comenzó a murmurar algo que no entendía sobre mi boca. Algo pareció despertarse dentro de mí, era mucho más poderoso que el deseo. Se alejó y quito mi camiseta. Mis tetillas estaban duras, tensas. Deseaban que él las saciara, tanto como yo.- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – me preguntó, mientras su mano subía por mi espalda.

- No, no tengo miedo de ti – le dije.

Sin ningún problema me alzo entre sus brazos y conmigo encima comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Besé suavemente sus labios, mientras sentía sus fuertes manos sobre mi trasero, sosteniéndome sobre él. Con una de mis piernas abrí la puerta de la habitación, entramos sin dejar de besarnos. Mi corazón latía rápido, iba a salirse de mí. Al fin pasaría, al fin sería mío. Solo mío. Cuando esto acabe, de verdad estaré en el infierno.

* * *

_La primera parte del lemon... Estará separada en 3 partes..._

_No se que decir así que me despido, pero no sin antes agradecer sus visitias, reviews, followers y favoritos._

_Bye bye ~_


	20. Chapter 19: Muestra de amir 2º PARTE

**WARNING: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES APTO PARA LAS AMANTES DEL LEMON, SI VOS NO LO SOS TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO MIRES, O SINO, TE GUSTARA**

* * *

#19 Where he goes, goes the fire

Caímos en la cama, yo encima de él. Sabía exactamente en donde terminaríamos. Su respiración pasó por mi cuello, me alejé de él y me senté a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Me miró fijo a los ojos.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer esto – le dije agitado. Se sentó y me acomodó mejor sobre él.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, precioso. Ya no puedo detenerme – me dijo mientras sus manos desabrochaban mis pantalones - Ya probé tus labios. Ahora quiero probar tu cuerpo, tu vitalidad, tu fuerza. Quiero estar unido a ti.

Mordí mi labios levemente y tomé su rostro con mis manos, para mirarlo fijo a los ojos. No, no había nada de malo en esto.

- Después de esto, tú habrás ganado el pacto – le dije sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

Bajó sus manos por mis caderas, para llevarse con ellas mis pantalones. Me moví un poco para que pudiera sacarlos. Los arrojó con fuerza hacia un costado. Me volvió a acomodar sobre él. Relamí mis labios y lo miré con locura.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- Haremos el amor, y el amor es algo bueno – dije.

Besó dulcemente mis labios. Lo empujé levemente hacia atrás para que se acostara. Acaricié su fuerte pecho. Me incliné hacia sus labios y lo besé. Gimió levemente, encendiendo el fuego en mí. Él, aún, tenía puesto los pantalones. El contacto del pantalón con mi piel, me estaba matando. Necesitaba sentirlo, ya. Sus fuertes manos, se movían por mis piernas. Metí mi lengua en su boca, para saborearlo más. Comencé a bajar mis labios por su mentón. Seguí bajando por su cuello, hasta su pecho. Baje más hasta su abdomen. Él respiraba pesadamente. Su mano acariciaba mis cabellos. Toda su piel se erizó. Mordí cada firme músculo de su panza, robándole más de un gemido. Me volví a sentar para mirarlo. Baje mis manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones. Lentamente baje el cierre, para luego desabrochar el botón. De un solo tirón me deshice de ellos. Sonreí pervertidamente al posar mis manos sobre sus calzoncillos.

- Que extraño señor Diablo, ¿usted con calzoncillos? – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

- Tú me los compraste, por mi yo andaría desnudo – dijo

Tenía que quitárselos, tenía que arrancárselos. Se volvió a sentar y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme más a él. Comenzó a besarme. Gemí levemente cuando una de sus manos acarició unas de mis tetillas.

- Tanto te deseo, tanto – susurró contra mis labios.

Se alejó de mí boca y bajó la cabeza para tomar una de ellos con la misma. Gemí exaltado. Mordió levemente uno de mis botones rosados, mientras que mis manos se perdían en sus cabellos. Subió su lengua por mi cuello, hasta mi oreja. De nuevo comenzó a murmurarme cosas que yo no entendía. Todo mi cuerpo se derritió de placer, ante su extraño y excitante lenguaje. Su voz era tan profunda.

- Rin...– murmure agitado.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó. Bajó su mano hasta mi pantalón y comenzó a quitarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que me dices al oído? – le pregunté.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?.

- Si – dije sin dejar mirarlo a los ojos.

- Barbaridades, precioso – me dijo.

- ¿Y porque no me las dices para que las entienda?.

- Porque me gusta decírtelas en mi idioma natal – me dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- Es muy excitante – dije y acaricie su espalda.

Se deshizo por completo de mi pantalón. Gemí levemente al sentirlo más intimo. Al sentir su sexo palpitar debajo de la maldita tela de algodón de su calzoncillo.

- Así es como Dios me trajo al mundo – le dije.

- Ha hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo y besó mis labios.

Se recostó conmigo encima. Su caliente mano pasaba por mi desnuda espalda. ¡Oh, Dios! **Por donde pasa él, pasa el fuego**. Me alejé un poco para deslizarme hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Quería darle lo desconocido para él, lo ajeno. Quería darle ese placer que él había creado, pero que no había podido disfrutar. Me senté sobre casi el final de sus piernas y lo miré. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Subí mi mano por su entrepierna y pase mi palma por su elevada erección, sobre el calzoncillo. Gruñó por lo bajo. Subí mis dedos hasta el borde de ellos y comencé a bajarlos. En ningún momento quite mis ojos de él.

- Me siento tan poderoso contigo – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Porque tengo a un virginal Diablo, en mis manos.

* * *

_Wou, wou, wou __pero que Nitori tan juguetón jejeje. PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y MIL VECES MÁS POR NO HABER SUBIDO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN ;-; es que el internet conchudo se había ido y no podía subirlo, pero en serio perdón y para compensarlo les subiré capítulos hasta el que termine la semana.. NO PROMETO NADA, NO VALLA A SER QUE EL INTERNET SE QUIERA IR DE NUEVO ¬¬_

_Sin más agradezco todos los reviews que acabo de leer y también sus favoritos y follows_

_Bye bye ~_


	21. Chapter 20: Muestra de amor 3º PARTE

**WARNING: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES APTO PARA LAS AMANTES DEL LEMON, SI VOS NO LO SOS TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO MIRES, O SINO, TE GUSTARA**

* * *

#20 Where he goes, goes the fire

Él agarró mis hombros y gimió en respuesta a cada lametazo, mordisco, y mamada que le estaba dando. Su respuesta caliente me excitó. Me excitó a un grado mayor de necesidad de él. Lo necesitaba, ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba! Gruñó profundamente y una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento de saborearlo. Levanté la mirada y él me estaba mirando. Sonreí macabramente sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Oh, diablos! – gruñó y me llevó hacia sus labios.

Gemí exaltado sobre su boca. Su beso era tan apasionado que juro que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Con un movimiento, ajeno para mí, giró sobre el colchón. Su perfecto cuerpo quedo sobre el mío. Volví a gemir al sentir su peso entre mis piernas. Se alejó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso has hecho algo conmigo de lo que yo no soy consiente? – me preguntó.

Levante unas de mis manos y acaricie su rostro. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin él cuando todo esto acabe?

- Tú has hecho conmigo cosas que ni te imaginas – le dije.

Se inclinó y tomó mis labios con cuidado. Los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la cuidad. No llovía solo por el mal tiempo. Dios esta enojado, lo sé. ¿Seré un pecador de por vida? ¿Acaso las puertas del paraíso se cerraran para mí? ¡Que demonios! ¡Esto es el paraíso! Su lengua se mezcló suavemente con la mía. Se alejó despacio de mi boca, llevándose sobre sus labios un leve gemido de mi parte. Comenzó a besar dulcemente mi mentón, para luego mordisquear mi mandíbula y terminar en mi oreja. Subí y bajé mis manos por su fuerte espalda.

- Nunca Ai, nunca en mi eterna vida había deseado tanto algo, como te deseo a ti – susurró en mi oído.

- ¿Yo soy tu pecado? – le pregunté.

- Mi más grande pecado, eres tú.

Con un movimiento, hice que girara en la cama, para quedar cómodamente sobre él. Lo miré fijo a los ojos. Aún no comprendo, porque el Diablo es tan lindo. Subió sus manos y las coloco en mi cintura. Lentamente me acomodó sobre él, gemí y apreté con una de mis manos las sabanas ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Comencé a moverme para sentirlo más aún. Apretó los dientes y gruñó profundamente, encendiéndome de deseo. Me incliné hacia delante y capturé sus labios en un tórrido beso. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, de arriba a bajo. Con cuidado y ternura. Se sentó en la cama, conmigo encima. Se abrazó con firmeza a mi cuerpo. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y deje que mis gemidos cayeran cerca de su oreja.

- ¿Cuándo te iras? – le pregunté agitado.

- Cuando sea hora – me contestó y comenzó a moverse más seguido.

- No quiero que te vayas – murmuré.

- No pensemos en eso ahora, precioso. Déjame saborearte, déjame probarte.

Me aferré más a él, ante la gran oleada de placer que comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y deje que el éxtasis consumiera mi cuerpo. Me corrí entre su vientre, nombrándolo agitado. Gruñó lleno de placer. Se recostó en la cama y volvió a girar para tomar verdadero control de la situación. Volví a gemir al sentirlo más hondo que antes. Era tan grande y dominante, el señor Diablo.

- Oh, Rin – lo nombre levemente. Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

- Gracias por esto, precioso. Gracias por compartir tu cuerpo conmigo – me dijo. Mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí levemente.

- Sería capaz de compartir mi vida contigo – le dije.

Su mirada se torno extrañada, algo lo estaba perturbando. Volví a levantar una de mis manos y acaricié su rostro de nuevo. Un rayo pareció partir la cuidad. Volvió a inclinarse hacia mí y rozó sus labios con los míos.

- Yo no soy un hombre, precioso – dijo agitado y sin dejar de moverse – Tú vida la debes compartir con un hombre, una persona del reino de dios.

- No me importa que no seas un hombre – dije y mis ojos se humedecieron.  
Tome sus labios con desesperación. Sabía que él se iba a ir y me iba a dejar no solo sin alma, sino que sin corazón también. Comenzó a moverse más seguido mientras la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba. Bajé mi mano derecha por su espalda, hasta el fin de la misma. El centro de su poder estaba caliente, ardía. Bajé más mi mano, hasta su trasero. Lo acerque más a mí, necesitaba más de él. Sentí otra vez esa gran oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo. Volví a correrme al llegar a mi clímax. Se movió más rápido y se unió a mí en ese maravilloso lugar. Ambos gritamos compartiendo el éxtasis del momento. Se dejó caer sobre mí. Lo abracé con fuerza y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra el mío. Su respiración estaba entrecortada como la mía. Con cuidado volvió a besar mis labios y de la misma manera quiso salir de mí.

- No, no – le dije. Me miró extrañado – Quédate conmigo.

- Claro que si, precioso – me dijo.

Sonreí y levante la cabeza para besarlo dulcemente. Aún no había dejado de llover. Parecía que el cielo iba a caerse. Giró sobre el colchón y me dejó descansar sobre su fuerte pecho. Había algo distinto dentro de mí, algo de lo que no estoy seguro. Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que el olor de su cuerpo me invadiera. ¿Qué será de mí mañana? Cuando seguramente, ya no lo tenga.

* * *

_Tercera y última parte del lemon :O la verdad que hoy no hay mucho que decir asi que agradezco por los que los leen, los que siguen esta historia y a los que la tiene de favorita._

_Bye bye ~_


	22. Chapter 21: Mi vida por la tuya

#21 Where he goes, goes the fire

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el techo de mi habitación. Los fuertes rayos del sol entraban por la gran ventana. Giré sobre la cama y estaba solo. Me senté en la cama y tome con firmeza las sabanas.

- ¿Rin? – lo llamé.

Nadie contesto a mi llamado. Lentamente me puse de pie. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y asomé mi cabeza, no había nadie en la cocina. Y tampoco en la sala y el baño. ¿Dónde está Rin? Volví a la habitación. Me senté en la cama para pensar un poco. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿No volveré a verlo? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Se fue – susurré y miré hacia la ventana.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida. Una noche inolvidable. Sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Rompí en llanto. Sentí un gran mareo y unas tremendas ganas de devolver. Me puse de pie y corrí al baño. Me tiré de rodillas al inodoro, y como si hubiese comido algo que me hubiera hecho mal, comencé a devolver. Me puse de pie y me miré al espejo. Toda una vida por delante frente a mis ojos, pero ahora no puedo continuar sin él. ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo? Otra vez ese mareo. Cerré los ojos y me sostuve del lava manos. Cuando al fin se fue el mareo, me paré bien. Nada podía hacer, solo esperar a que él volviera. Él entró al departamento. Sin pensarlo corrí a su encuentro. Me tiré a sus brazos en busca de un poco de consuelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Solo necesito que me abraces – le dije y rompí en llanto.

- Ai-chan, dime que tienes – me rogó.

- Solo tengo miedo – dije angustiado.

- Tranquilo amigo, no voy a dejarte solo– me dijo.

- No me sueltes…. Nagisa, no me sueltes.

Nagisa extrañado me abrazó con fuerza, no entendía mi estado. Y tampoco iba a entenderlo. Es que nadie sabe lo que yo siento ahora, lo que yo siento sin él.

Me deje caer en la cama. Mi vida había vuelto a ser la de antes. Bueno, no del todo. Otra vez al trabajo, a la rutina, a los problemas. Pero nada de él. No lo he vuelto a ver, no se nada de él. Hay veces en las que creo que estoy completamente loco y todo lo que pasó fue producto de mi imaginación. Tres largas semanas han pasado desde que se fue. El señor diablo, se fue. Sentí caer una fría lágrima por mi rostro. No he dejado de llorar. Siempre que estoy solo, lloro. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo en casa. Nagisa quiso volver a vivir conmigo, pero casi se lo prohibí. Dice que teme por mi salud. Es un poco extremista. Pero desde que él se fue, no he dejado estar enfermo. Tengo nauseas, vómitos, dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, mareos, hasta un poco de fiebre. No quiero ir al médico, es solo perder el tiempo en escuchar algo que ya se. 'Joven, lo que usted tiene es anemia, anemia emocional' Puras idioteces. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación para buscar un vaso de agua. Un profundo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, detuve mis pasos en la puerta. Era la misma sensación de…

- Lo siento… – dijo provocando que mi corazón casi se saliera de lugar.

- Gou – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Solo necesito saber una cosa – me dijo y se acercó a mí. Colocó su fría mano sobre mi panza. La miré extrañado.

- ¿Dónde está Rin? – le pregunté rápidamente.

- No puedo decírtelo – me dijo y sus pálidos ojos se humedecieron.

- Por favor Gou, necesito verlo. Necesito saber de él – dije mientras un nudo se formaba en mi.

Se alejó perturbada de mí. La miré bien. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Dónde esta Rin? Me miró fijo a los ojos, provocando más frío en mí. Dijo algo que no entendí. Creo que fue en el mismo idioma en el que me habló Rin.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunté.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Ai – me dijo.

- Mucho tiempo, ¿para qué?

- Ai… - me llamó por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué? – le dije.

- Dios quiere tu vida, por la eternidad de Rin – dijo. La miré bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte sin entender.

- Dios quiere tu vida, a cambio de la de Rin.

- ¿Va a morir? – pregunte mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

- Si no hacemos lo que Él quiere, creo que si – me dijo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No era posible. Yo no puedo permitir que Rin muera, no, no puedo permitirlo. Si Dios quiere mi vida por la de él, no voy a negarme. Mi vida no vale nada, sin Rin, no vale nada.

* * *

_La historia casi llega a su fin, agradezco por los que los leen, los que siguen esta historia y a los que la tiene de favorita._

_Bye bye ~_


	23. Chapter 22: ¿Embarazado?

#22 Where he goes, goes the fire

La miré bien. Estaba algo rara. Últimamente siempre estaba rara. Estábamos sobre uno de las torres más altas de la cuidad. Miré fijo la oscura noche. El cielo estaba extraño, inusual. Recordé su admiración por la noche, le encantaba la noche. Como lo extrañaba, como lo necesitaba. Es increíble pensar que jamás sentí esto por nadie. Pero sabía que no podía estar con él, que no debía estarlo. Fue un error dejar que eso pasara, pero no me arrepiento. Jamás podría arrepentirme. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Yo jugando con las almas del mundo, llenando de odio y maldad a las personas. Y fingiendo que nada me importa. Sonreí levemente y giré sobre mi mano el pedazo de vidrio roto con el que estaba jugando. Como era de esperar me corte. Solté el vidrio y mire mi palma. ¿Sangre? Nunca había sangrado al cortarme. Levante la otra mano y con uno de mis dedos toque la herida. Siseé ante el dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué esta pasando? Mire a Gou, ella me miraba fijo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte mostrándole mi mano.

- Eso eres tú – me contestó.

- ¡No estoy para juegos, Gou! – le grite enojado.

Ella sabe algo y no quiere decírmelo. El cielo oscuro relampagueó. Miré a mi alrededor y la volví a mirar a ella.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le pregunté. No me contestó - ¡¿QUE QUIERE?!

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella, pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Trate de leer sus pensamientos. ¡Pero que diablos! Ella no tiene pensamientos.

- Quiere la vida de Nitori – me dijo. La miré bien.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije y salí de allí.

Aparecí en su departamento. Lo busqué con la mirada, no estaba. Lo llamé y nadie contestó. Golpee fuertemente la pared, provocando que quebrara.  
¡Te lo juro barba, juro que si le hiciste algo te vas a arrepentir!  
Salí en busca de Gou, tenía que encontrarla y si es necesario hasta amenazarla para que me dijera en donde diablos esta Aiichirou. La divisé cerca de una de las camillas del hospital.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté. Se giró a verme.

- Ya sabes donde esta, Onii-chan – me dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Por qué lo quiere? – pregunté.

- No lo sé, solo lo quiere.

- ¡Tiene que tener un maldito motivo! – le grité.

- ¿Acaso no te parece que haber estado contigo no es un motivo? – me preguntó.

La miré bien. Eso es… esto es un castigo. Un maldito castigo en contra de él, por haberme hecho sentir eso que nunca tendría que haber sentido. Pero esto no se queda así. Quiere jugar sucio, entonces vamos a jugar sucio.

- ¡¿Quieres jugar amigo, quieres?! – Pregunte mirando al cielo - ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo, de igual a igual!

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Pronto a mis oídos comenzaron a llegar gritos de dolor, de miedo, de angustia. Él tocaba lo que a mí me importaba, yo iba a jugar con lo que a él le importaba. Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor.

- ¡¿Es lo que quieres?! – grite y reí con ganas – ¡Suelta a Nitori y dejare de matar a tus hombres!

Giré y lo encontré frente a mí. Hace cuanto que no bajaba aquí, hace cuanto que no se animaba a presentarse en mi reino.

- ¿Dónde esta? – le pregunté.

- ¿Lo quieres? – me preguntó.

- No estoy de humor – lo amenacé - ¿Escuchas a tus hombres? – pregunte y sonreí levemente - ¿Quieres verlos morir, uno por uno?

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver – dijo lleno de calma.

Como detesto que nada le provoque culpa, que nada le de miedo, que nada lo angustie. ¡Oh, todo poderoso no tiene alma!

- Quiero que dejes a Nitori – dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué me das a cambio de él? – preguntó.

- Ya te dije que es lo que va a pasar si no me lo das – le contesté.

Sonrió levemente y palmeó unas cuantas veces. Como siempre que hacía eso, aparecimos en ese celestial lugar. El cielo. Mire a mí alrededor. Y allí la vi a él acostado sobre un extraño mueble.

- Ai – lo llamé y quise acercarme a él, pero Él se puso en mi camino.

- No puede escucharte, él ahora es mío – me dijo. Lo miré coléricamente.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres? – le pregunté.

- Hay algo que no sabes, Rin – dijo y caminó hacia Ai.

Se acercó más a él y con cuidado colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Lo miré extrañado. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – pregunté sin entender.

- Habíamos dicho que no podías hacerlo. Eso era un trato, un acuerdo, como quieras llamarlo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, hermano? – le dije soltando una risa nerviosa – Soy el diablo.

- Rin – me llamó.

- Suéltalo, porque voy a destruir tu maldito mundo si no lo haces – lo amenacé.

- Nitori está embarazado.

* * *

_Woooou es tan comun enterarse de esta manera que seras padre... O al menos para Rin jaja_

_Muchas gracias por reviews, follows y favoritos y a los que lo leen en anonimo tambien jeje__  
_

_Bye bye _


	24. Chapter 23: Broma, broma

#23 Where he goes, goes the fire

Lo miré bien y luego lo miré a él. Eso no era verdad, él solo estaba jugando conmigo, jugando con mis emociones. Emociones que jamás pensé sentir, pensé tener. ¿Un hijo? Maldita sea barba, no juegues conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dije luego de unos segundos.

Él caminó hasta mí y se colocó a mi lado para mirar hacia Nitori. Giré mi cabeza para observarlo.

- No te estoy mintiendo, si estas pensando eso. Tú sabes que yo no miento, eso no es de mi agrado – me dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres de él? – le pregunté apretando los dientes.

- Nitori me dio su vida a cambio de tu eternidad, amigo – dijo.

Lo miré sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba pensando este chico para hacer una cosa así?

- Ya te lo dije, hermano. Lo dejas ir o vamos a estar en serios problemas – dije amenazante. Él rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Quieres saber que será tu bebe? – me preguntó. No dije nada. Solo me quede quieto en mi lugar – Va a ser un varón.

- ¡NO JUEGUES MÁS CONMIGO! – le grité.

- Ya te dije que no te estoy mintiendo, Rin.

- Entonces, déjalo – le dije y quise acercarme de nuevo a él.

Pero para mi desgracia, ese lame botas de Haruka se metió en mi camino. Lo miré con furia, pero el maldito Peliazul ni siquiera parpadeó.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino, lame botas! – le exigí.

- No puedes acercarte a él, Rin. No puedes tocarlo, no puedes hablarle. E intenta no mirarlo. – me dijo.

- Oh Haruka, no estoy para tus juegos de ángel perfecto – dije e intente acercarme de nuevo. Otra vez él no me dejó.

- Si solo hubieras cumplido tu pacto – me dijo– Este pobre hombre ahora no cargaría en su vientre al hijo del pecado.

- ¡No hables así de mi hijo! – le gruñí cuando lo escuche.

- Ya Haru-chan, déjalo en paz – dijo Dios con tono divertido.

- Tú lo quisiste así, barba. Ahora vamos a ver quién es más débil – dije.

Comencé a buscar a Gou, maldita sea ella tiene toda la culpa. ¿Por qué diablos no me dijo antes lo que él quería? Ahora mi hijo no tiene derecho a nacer, porque es mi hijo. Eso no es justo y tampoco es justo que dios pueda tener hijos y yo no. La encontré sentada en una vereda, esperando seguramente lo que sería otra muerte.

- Ahora mismo me das tu agenda – le dije. Me miró bien.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó y se puso de pie.

- Aquí va a correr sangre, Gou. Así que prepara una bolsa nueva para las almas que vas a llevarle al Todopoderoso.

- Rin, tú no puedes hacer eso – me dijo.

- ¿A no? ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú? No lo creo – le dije.

Tomé con algo de furia lo que estaba buscando y sin seguir dando vueltas me desaparecí de allí.  
Ellos dormían, siempre lo hacían cuando yo no estaba ahí. Y ellos iban a hacer todo lo que yo tenía pensado que hicieran. Siempre fueron mis compañeros, y ahora sé que de algún modo ellos me quieren.

- ¡Arriba, perezosos! – dije elevando mi voz.

Todos abrieron sus ojos y rápidamente quisieron atacarme. Pero colocando mi mano frente a ellos, no lo hicieron.

- Hoy no estoy para juegos, muchachos – les dije.

Uno de ellos abrió sus gigantescas y negras alas para lanzar un horrible chillido. Esperé a que terminara.

- Ya, ya deja de quejarte Sousuke. Tengo algo para ustedes – le dije y sonreí levemente.

Comencé a escuchar lo que tanto me gustaba escuchar. Gritos, desesperación, desgracia, miedo, dolor, sufrimiento. Todo eso que alimentaba mi oscura alma. Pero de repente eso no causó nada en mí. Nada. Lo único que yo quería era que Nitori estuviera bien, y que Él lo dejara vivir. A él y a mi hijo. De repente Gou se apareció frente a mí. La miré bien.

- Tú no quieres esto, Rin. Lo único que quieres es que él esté bien. Pero sé que no quieres destruir el mundo – me dijo. La miré y reí irónicamente.

- Tú no sabes nada, Gou. Nada – le dije. Se acercó más a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Se que lo amas – dijo.

- Yo no puedo sentir eso, porque eso es una mierda – dije enojado.

- Solo debes escuchar a tu corazón, y veraz que algo se te ocurrirá – me dijo y desapareció.

Tal vez ella tenga razón. Tal vez solo deba ir y rogárselo, ir y negociar. ¡Eso es! Tengo que negociar con él. Llegué a ese lugar y como tantas veces, esa maldita luz lastimo mis ojos. La puerta estaba abierta y allí lo vi a él. Estaba acostada en la cama. Los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su vientre. No había nadie en la habitación, comencé a acercarme a él. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, estiré mi mano y toque la suya. Estaba fría.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Rin, él quiso esto – me habló El. Giré a verlo.

- Por lo que más quieras déjalo ir – le dije.

- Eso no es posible amigo.

- Te doy mi eternidad por él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Eso, que dejó de ser el diablo por la vida de Ai.

Sus ojos se abrieron bien, para mirarme fijo. Se quedó callado por un largo rato. Y eso ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Volví mi mirada a Nitori, necesitaba abrasarlo, besarlo. Saber que él iba a estar bien.

- ¡Eso es amigo! – dijo de repente y se acercó a abrasarme. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo? Lo alejé de mí – ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! ¡Eso!

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – le pregunté.

- De pensar por primera vez en alguien más que en ti – me dijo y se acercó a Nitori – Yo no iba a quedarme con Aiichirou, no puedo hacer eso. Sólo hice todo esto para que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta de las cosas.

- ¡¿DE QUE COSAS ME ESTAS HABLANDO?! – dije totalmente sacado de mí, por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Te estoy hablando de amor, de entrega, de todo eso que creías que no podías sentir porque eres el diablo.

- ¿Estuviste bromeando conmigo? – le pregunté.

- Solo un poco – dijo divertido – Jamás podría quedarme con tu eternidad y ya sabes porque. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes que somos hermanos…

- No, no. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes – le dije.

- Ahora eres libre, puedes hacer lo que mejor creas para él y para el niño. Eres el señor diablo, así que piénsalo.

De repente Él ya no estaba. Solo estábamos Ai y yo en la habitación del departamento de él. Ai estaba acostado en la cama, durmiendo profundamente. Lo miré fijo ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarlo y que críe solo a nuestro hijo? Eso va a ser lo mejor, para ellos dos.

* * *

_Wou penúltimo capítulo, que rápido paso todo D: jeje pero no se preocupen subiré las 7 historias de terror de la semana de halloween según Venecia577 jaja en fin lo mismo de siempre agradecimiento y nada eso es todo._

_Bye bye_~


	25. Chapter 24: Final

#CapítuloFinal Where he goes, goes the fire

Comencé a despertar, un pequeño dolor de cabeza hizo que me mi cuerpo doliera. Con cuidado me senté en la cama. Miré a mi alrededor y nadie estaba allí. ¿Dónde está Rin? Con mucho más cuidado me bajé de la cama y un terrible mareo hizo que tuviera ganas de vomitar. Rápidamente corrí hacia la puerta de mi habitación y cuando la abrí me quedé quieto, él estaba ahí.

- Rin… – susurré y mis ojos se humedecieron.

- Hola precioso – me dijo.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a él y lo abrasé con fuerza. Sentí su inmediata respuesta, que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunte mientras me alejaba de él para mirarlo.

- No pasó nada. Pero debo irme Ai – dijo. Lo miré aterrado.

- No, no. ¿Qué hay de mi alma? Aún no sé lo que quiero – dije rápidamente.

- Ya no quiero tu alma. Jamás podría llevarme tu alma.

- Pero hicimos un… trato – dije nervioso.

- Ya no más precioso, ahora yo me vuelvo de donde nunca me tuve que haber ido. Ellos me esperan.

- Te amo Rin, te amo y no quiero perderte – le dije mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

- Es mejor perderme que encontrarme, precioso – dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- Bésame Rin, bésame – dije sin dejar de llorar.

Apenas le dije eso sentí su boca sobre la mía y la sensación más linda del mundo invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me había enamorado del diablo? ¿Por qué encontré el amor en alguien completamente imposible? Pero este es un imposible de verdad, no como pasa en las novelas. Que al final siempre termina con él.  
Sus labios tomaban con cuidado los míos, mientras mis lágrimas mojaban nuestro beso. No podía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo ir. Levanté mis brazos y los coloqué detrás de su cuello, para acercarlo más a mí. Despacio se alejó de mi boca. Abrí mis ojos para míralo. Acarició mi rostro.

- Debes olvidar todo esto precioso, solo olvidarlo – me dijo y comenzó a alejarse más de mí. Algo tenía que hacer, él no podía irse.

- ¡Ya sé lo que quiero por mi alma! – dije fuerte ya que él estaba casi llegando a la puerta. Se giró a verme – Quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

Me miró fijo, para luego sonreír levemente. Yo también lo hice. Pero otra vez ese horrible mareo vino a mí, estaba vez no pude aguantarlo.  
Corrí al baño y me arrodillé frente a retrete. Sentí como él se acercaba a mí. Cuando al fin ese horrible mareo se fue me puse de pie y lavé mi boca. Me giré a verlo.

- No sé porque, pero no dejo de marearme y vomitar – le dije.

Sus ojos rojos tomaron un particular brillo. Se acercó más a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi panza. Mire su mano, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte.

- Ai, estás embarazado – me dijo. Por un segundo mi corazón dejó de latir. Lo miré bien. Él estaba bromeando conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dije luego de un rato.

- Vamos a ser papás, precioso.

- Pero eso es imposible, soy hombre y...-

Claro que es posible, él es el diablo. Esto era increíble ¿Yo embarazado? Jamás pensé en ser papá, y mucho menos tener un hijo del señor diablo. Pero nada me hace más feliz que saber esto. Voy a tener un bebé, un bebé del hombre que amo.

- Tal vez sea por un caso de hermafroditismo o yo que sé. Por eso va a ser mejor que yo me vaya. Para que nuestro bebé no, no sea el hijo del diablo – dijo .

- No, no tú no te vas a ningún lado. Yo ya te dije lo que quiero por mi alma, y me lo vas a dar Rin. Más ahora que vas a ser papá.

Me miró fijo a los ojos, tratando de intimidarme como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez no pudo, esta vez no me intimidó.

- Te amo – me dijo. Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo también te amo – le dije y me acerqué a besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Dos años después.

- ¡Ryou Matsuoka! – lo reprendí.

Se giró a verme. Tenía los ojos de su padre y mi pelo. Tenía su sonrisa, mi nariz y mi característico lunar. Era lo más hermoso que podía existir en este mundo. Sonrió mostrándome todos los dientes que tenía. Era tan pícaro, sabía cómo comprarme.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho papá de hacerle cosas al gato? – le pregunté.

Tomé a nuestra pobre mascota, que otra vez estaba cambiada de color y la llave a la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Papi? – me dijo buscándolo con la mirada.

-Ya debe estar por llegar – le dije.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Lo miré sin poder creerlo, estaba dando sus primeros pasos. Ryou tenía apenas 1 año y tres meses. Aún era muy chiquito, y ya hacía varias cosas que los demás bebes no podían hacer. Como por ejemplo mover cosas, cambiar de color al gato y jugar con su padre a hacerme enojar. Aún no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que mi vida cambió por completo. Que cambió por unas pocas palabras que dije una noche: 'Le vendo mi alma al diablo…' La puerta de casa se abrió.

- ¿Acaso estas pensando en venderme tu alma de nuevo? – me preguntó entrando.

Sonreí al verlo. Estaba llegando del trabajo, ¿Pueden creerlo? Decidió hacer lo que hacen los hombres normales. Trabajar y ganar dinero para la familia.  
Ryou lo miró y sin pensarlo caminó hacia él.

- ¡Mira, está caminando precioso! – Me dijo y cuando el pequeño estuvo cerca de él y lo alzó en brazos – Hola campeón.

- Es un bebé muy inteligente. Y ha cambiado de nuevo al gato – le dije recordando aquello.

Con nuestro hijo en brazos se acercó a mí y depositó un suave y delicado beso en mis labios.

- Sabes que no puede controlar sus poderes aún – dijo y lo dejó en suelo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? – le pregunté y me acerqué a abrazarlo. Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Como siempre. No me faltan ganas de hacerle algo al pesado de Goro.

- Ya lo hablamos Rin, nada de cosas malas en el trabajo. Ni en casa.

- ¡Pero es insoportable! – me alejé de él.

- Lo sé, tuve que soportarlo – le dije.

Se sentó en el sillón y me hizo una seña para que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Me senté sobre él y acomodé su cabello. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, y él fuego ardió en mí. Él sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gusta.

- Llame a Gou, para que viniera por Ryou– me dijo.

Como detesto que sepa en lo que estoy pensando. Giré la cabeza para ver a nuestro bebé. Jugaba entretenido con sus cosas, e intentaba hacer algo que yo no entendía.

- ¿Y para qué? – le pregunte haciéndome el tonto. Se acercó a mi oído.

- Para que tú y yo fabriquemos otro bebé. No creo que quieras que Ryou sea hijo único y no tenga con quien jugar – me susurró.

- ¿Y acaso le dijiste eso a tu hermana? – le pregunté divertido.

- Pues claro. Dijo que encantada vendría a buscarlo para que juntos hicieran el trabajo de ella.

- Rin, sabes que no me gusta que Ryou haga esas cosas.

- Ai, sabes que Ryou no es un bebé común. Y además Gou dice que a las personas les gusta verlo antes de morir. Les da como una sensación de paz. Aunque no entiendo porque.

- Podrá ser el hijo del ser más temido del mundo. Pero te aseguró que él no tiene nada de tenebroso.

- Ya verás cuando crezca lo tenebroso que será – me dijo divertido.  
La puerta sonó dos veces y mi cuñada entró por ella. Ryou la miró y rió divertido para luego estirar sus brazos en petición de upa. Le encantaba ver a su tía. Yo no entendía muy bien el porqué. Gou sonrió y lo alzó.

- ¿Cómo está el bebé más lindo del mundo? – le preguntó.

- Hola Gou – la saludó Rin.

- ¿Cómo estas hermanito? Hola Nitori – me dijo y sonrió – Bueno este bebé y yo ya nos vamos porque creo que ustedes dos tienen varias cosas que hacer.

- Ya lo tienes claro hermanita – dijo Rin. Lo golpeé levemente. Él rió.

- Si se pone irritado, tráelo Gou – le dije.

- Quédate tranquilo, nosotros sabemos cómo divertirnos. Adiós – dijo y desapareció con él.

El silencio se hizo presente en la casa. Yo aún estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Acaricié sus cabellos y luego bajé mi mano a su camisa. Desabroché los primeros cuatro botones.

- Ya no puedes aguantarte ¿Verdad? – me dijo.

- Solo te pongo un poco más cómodo – dije divertido.

- No te hagas cielo, si te encanta que te haga el amor.

- ¿Y cómo no me va a encantar? **Si por donde pasas tú, pasa el fuego**.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_Waaaaaa es el último capítulo ;-; en realidad no se que decir solo más que agradecer a los que la siguieron a lo largo de la loca historia rintori, a los que dejaron reviews y favoritos y follows... Y no se que decir ¡Ah! claro el sábado voy a subir las historias de terror sobre Free ya saben por lo de halloween y eso.._

_También tengo una historia tendershipping (Ryou x Bakura) por si son fans de esta pareja y se quieran pasar a leerla.. Y nada me despido y hasta la próxima._

_Bye bye_~


End file.
